Trapped
by LaPantouflarde
Summary: Hooked Queen. Set around Season 4ish. Hook and Regina begin a relationship amidst the chaotic things that are happening in Storybrooke and also in their personal lives. Basically, a Season 4 AU where Hook and Regina end up falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, this is a Hooked Queen fanfic, so if you're a big fan of Captain Swan and not a huge fan of Hooked Queen, then I suggest you exit out. Now. :P

P.S. This was one of my first fanfics, wrote it around 2 years ago, and I have 35 chapters already written. It's unfinished, and I'm still figuring out the rest of the story so I'll be posting those chapters until I get to the 35th one - and hopefully by then, I will have more written :)

Like I said, it's one of my first fanfics so it's rough on the edges and may get a bit silly sometimes, but I hope you still like it!

Story starts after Hook and Emma get back from their time-travelling adventure, but most of the story is set during Season 4ish.

* * *

They landed with a thud on the hard ground. Hook got up first and helped Emma up. The woman they brought back was still unconscious, so instead of waking her up, they let her be.

"Now, Swan," Hook leaned into Emma and gave her a seductive grin. "I don't know about you but I think this calls for a celebratory kiss."

Emma pushed him away harshly and gave him a knowing look. "Hook, come on. Stop this. I know why you're trying to get with me."

"Oh, do you?" he smirked and took a step toward her. "Care to enlighten me, love?"

Emma raised a brow, as if challenging him, before shrugging. "Regina."

He cleared his throat, "Pardon?"

"You love _her_ , not me," she said and he tried to mask whatever he was feeling into confusion, but he knew Emma was no fool. "I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied and started to walk away from her. At the same moment, the woman on the ground started to regain her consciousness.

"Hook," Emma called out as she helped the woman up. "I'm going to Granny's and help her settle in."

"Okay."

"And Hook?"

He stopped walking and turned around to face her, "What, Emma?"

She sighed and looked at him with a small smile, "I know you probably don't care what I have to say, but I think you should do something about Regina before it's too late."

He knew what she meant. Robin. And he knew she was right so he decided right then and there that he would go for a walk – and if it was in the direction of Regina's house, well, no one had to know.

He was aware that the party at Granny's was still going on, but he figured Regina wasn't a party kind of woman so he was hoping that she would be there should he decide to knock on her door. While on his walk, he thought about what Emma had said to him. He always had this pull towards Regina but something always got in the way – his revenge, her revenge, Peter Pan, the curse, and after leaving Regina in the hands of Greg Mendell, he didn't think she would ever forgive him. Yes, she did push him off that cliff to be devoured by Maleficent, but it wasn't like he didn't ever try to kill her.

He honestly didn't know when his feelings for the Queen had changed. He was instantly drawn to her when he first saw her. Even more so when she had invited him in for a drink in her chambers. He had a mind to woo her when he got back from his mission to kill Cora but alas, his revenge for the crocodile seemed more important at the time. He was there when Regina cried over Cora's supposedly dead body. She was muttering things like _'love is weakness'_ , and he couldn't help but wonder how the Evil Queen even came to be. He thought about just breaking his deal with Cora but he wanted nothing more than his revenge then. Now, though, he wanted something entirely different.

When the curse broke and Cora's plan was coming into fruition, he was glad that he would now be able to kill Rumplestiltskin, but he was also glad that he might catch a glimpse of Regina again – and then Emma happened. He was attracted to her, sure, but it wasn't like what he felt for Regina. There was something missing. Things didn't go as planned – what with Emma double crossing him on top of that beanstalk – so he and Cora had to sail towards Storybrooke. Cora had planned on breaking her daughter and it didn't fare well with him at all (because who would do that to their own daughter?) but he knew he had to put his own feelings aside if he wanted to kill Rumple.

After twenty-eight years, his eyes finally landed on the woman that occupied his mind more often than not. She looked different in this realm. Her hair was shorter, she was no longer dressed in those elaborate gowns she every so often wore, and even her make-up wasn't as harsh as it once was – but she was still as beautiful and regal as ever.

He was clueless as to why he had this feeling towards Regina but he was feeling it. He tried to get to know her and get close to her but she made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with him. He was hurt so he didn't think twice when Greg and Tamara asked for his help in capturing the Queen. He regretted his decision, of course, but it was too late. He tried to apologize to her but she didn't care.

During their escapade to Neverland, he and Emma got closer. They had Neal in common as both of them loved the man dearly – he as a friend and her as her True Love. Hook, hurt after Regina's rejection, masked his pain through hopelessly flirting with Emma despite the knowledge that Emma loved Neal and Neal loved Emma. Emma was no fool, though, she didn't buy that he was into her. She knew Hook was hurt and was only looking for a distraction. She humored him and let him pretend to be interested in her because he needed it and she knew nothing will come out of it.

Emma's words echoed in his head. _You should do something about Regina before it's too late._ He knew of the budding romance Regina had with the outlaw, Robin Hood, but he didn't really think too much of it until now. It hit him hard that all this time he could have pursued Regina, and now she was growing closer to someone else. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

He reached Regina's front door and knocked, but no one answered. He knocked again, louder this time, thinking she just didn't hear him. After several minutes, he accepted the fact that she wasn't home at all and decided to make his way to the diner and join everyone else in celebrating the defeat of Zelena.

He was also hoping to grab a few drinks and get some things off his mind, and yes, he was also hoping that he would see Regina. The thought of being with Regina made his heart flutter and it made him smile from ear to ear, but he spoke – thought – too soon.

His smile faded when he saw Robin and Regina walking towards Granny's with Roland in tow. Roland went towards the door first, leaving Robin and Regina alone by the sidewalk. He saw Robin pull Regina in for a kiss and saw how happy she looked to be in the outlaw's arms.

He was too late.

And if it were possible, he would have heard his heart shatter into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina felt on top of the world as she walked towards Granny's with Robin and Roland. This morning, she realized that opening her heart up again was not so bad after all. Robin made her feel lighter and happier. She felt things she hasn't felt in a really long time. This morning had her smiling like a fool the entire day. She and Robin talked about Henry and Roland, shared stories about growing up in the Enchanted Forest, and they even talked about their lost loves.

She didn't know why but she finally had the courage to admit to herself and to Robin that Daniel's death wasn't entirely Snow's fault. She told him that he died because he loved her. Robin felt the same way about how he lost Marian, although he told her that he had to let go of that guilt in order for her to fully open up again. It's been a long time since she has felt this kind of love, and it's very overwhelming.

As they reached the diner, Robin motioned Roland to go wait by the door, leaving the two of them alone. Regina looked into his eyes as he pulled her in closer for a passionate kiss. He gave her a few pecks on the lips before pulling away and pressing his forehead to hers and at that moment, she knew her happy ending was not far from her reach anymore. Maybe this will be it. Maybe this time, everything will fall into place.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Hook staring at them with an expression she couldn't quite make out. She turned her face towards him, cleared her throat, and gave him a questioning look. He walked towards them and held his hand out to Robin.

"Robin," Hook shook his hand then looked at Regina and gave her a nod. "Your majesty."

Regina eyed him suspiciously and simply said, "Pirate."

She saw a look of hurt flash before Hook's eyes but she didn't think too much about it – it was probably nothing – Although he seemed very gloomy and kept looking away from them as much as possible.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked. Apparently, he too had noticed the broody mood the pirate was in.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Hook gave them a smile but Regina could see right through him, his eyes told her a different story. Regina knew him more than he probably thought she did.

"Alright then," Robin sighed and looked at her. "Let's go inside. Roland wants ice cream and he won't stop pouting until he gets one," he pointed towards Roland, who was eyeing them with a pout, his arms crossed, and his foot tapping as if he were impatient.

Regina laughed at how adorable he looked. "Okay," she made her way towards Roland and he jumped for joy when he realized that they were finally getting ice cream.

She heard Robin ask Hook if he was coming in. She turned to see Hook shake his head and say, "No."

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Just not in a party mood, is all," Hook waved at them before walking away but he stopped on his tracks when Regina called out his name.

Regina couldn't help but feel bad for Hook. She didn't know much about his and Emma's relationship but from what she could tell, he was having a hard time with Emma's constant rejection. She knew all too well how much it hurts for someone to not love you back the way you do. She wanted to change for Henry so she figured she should start with trying to be friendlier with the pirate.

"You should talk to Emma, you know," she gave him a small smile, hoping it didn't come across as a grimace. "You shouldn't give up on her. Besides, I don't think anyone likes it when you're down and depressed all the time. It makes everyone else down and depressed."

"She's right," Robin went over to Hook and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him towards the diner's entrance. "Who knows, you might even get a kiss from the sheriff tonight."

"Please," she huffed out a humorless laugh. "The only thing he'll get is a punch in the face."

Robin gave her a stern, yet playful look.

"I mean," Regina lightly smacked Robin's arms and smirked. "You know what I mean. He should take things slow."

"Oh, is that right?" Robin raised a brow and leaned in closer. "Is that what you had in mind when you kissed me before we even had that drink you owed me, m'lady? You wanted to take things slow?"

Regina shook her head in amusement and was ready to reply with a witty remark when she heard Hook clear his throat.

"Uhm," Hook walked towards the door to the diner. "I'm going inside now."

Roland stepped away from the door so Hook could go in. "Can we go get ice cream now? I'm _staaaarving._ "

Robin chuckled and pulled Regina in for a quick kiss. He put his hand at the small of her back and led her and Roland inside.

Roland hurried over to the nearest booth. Robin followed and sat down beside him. She asked them what they wanted to eat.

"Ice cream!" Roland exclaimed and smiled at Robin.

"Right, he'll have a cone and I…" he looked at her suggestively, motioned for her to lean in closer, and whispered, "I want you."

She pulled back blushing and smacked his head playfully, laughing, "Fine, I'll let you starve to death. See if I care."

He snickered as she walked over towards the counter to get them their food. Emma stopped her before she even placed her order. She had an apologetic look on her face.

"Regina," Emma smiled hesitantly. "There's something you should know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He and Robin have become really good friends over the course of their battle against Zelena, and they would often catch each other at The Rabbit Hole at the end of the day. They would share stories of their adventures before the Queen's curse. Robin often said it was a relief to talk to someone other than his Merry Men and Roland, and the same goes for Hook. He never really had anyone to talk to. Robin also often talked about this woman he was smitten with, he never mentioned who this woman was but Hook should have known that it was Regina because he would always see them together.

As much as he hated it, he couldn't help but feel happy for both Robin and Regina. After hearing how Robin would talk about Regina, he knew she would be in good hands. The way Regina smiled at the Outlaw made his heart ache but can't help but feel relieved that she has finally found someone who can make her happy. That doesn't help the pain he felt whenever he would see them together, though. He felt so foolish to think he ever had a chance with her. Robin was the better fir for her. And he was nothing but a pirate.

The first person he looked for when he entered the diner was Emma. Despite all the failed flirting, he considered Emma one of his best friends. Once he found her, he quickly sat beside her.

"Hey," she greeted. "What's up?"

Before he got the chance to answer, the bell at the door sounded and both turned to look at who was coming in. Regina, Robin, and Roland came in laughing at something Roland said and situated themselves at an empty booth nearest the door.

"Oh, everything's just peachy." Hook said sarcastically.

Emma gave him a sad smile and covered his hand with hers. "You'll find someone who'll love you back, don't worry."

He appreciated Emma's positivity but he doesn't think he could ever love someone as much as he loved Regina – or Milah. Two heartbreaks were enough, thank you very much. And just when he was about to tell Emma that, the woman they brought back gasped. Both turned to her.

"The Evil Queen," she said. Her hands were shaking. She was beyond terrified.

Emma was fast to reassure her though. "It's okay," she smiled. "She's different now. She's not the same person anymore, you'll see. I'll…" she looked at him, probably wanting him to help her but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Just stay here," Emma stood up from her seat and walked towards Regina.

Hook stood up and lingered behind Emma to support her if ever Regina decided to place her wrath upon the Savior.

"Regina," Emma said. "There's something you should know."

Regina raised her brow, definitely sparking an interest.

"I brought someone back from the past," Emma began. "This woman… and she still thinks of you as…"

"Evil," Regina acknowledged and tried to smile.

"I'm going to bring her over. I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little delicate and I feel like if she met you, she'll see –"

Regina nodded, "I understand."

Emma walked back to the woman and led her to Regina.

"Regina," she pointed to the woman. "I would like you to meet –"

"Marian?" Hook looked around for the person whose voice it belonged to, curious to see who it was. "Marian?"

"Robin?" Marian asked, surprise in her voice.

He looked over to Regina, he could tell she didn't have any idea what was going on.

"I thought you were dead," Robin pulled Marian into his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"And I, you!"

All the color was lost in Regina's face. It took a while for it to sink in for him as well. The woman they brought back was Marian, Robin's supposedly dead wife. Regina's eyes filled with tears and it took everything in him not to gather her in his arms. He couldn't stop staring at her. He was frozen in place, not knowing what else to do. He heard Marian crying out Roland's name but he didn't care. All he cared about was how Regina was. It was all his fault. He should have stopped Emma from bringing Marian back.

The next few minutes happened so quickly. Regina scolded Emma for not thinking about the consequences of her actions and then she stormed out of the diner.

"I'll go make sure she gets home safely," Hook said as he was about to follow Regina.

"Can I come with you?" Henry asked.

"Henry," Emma started. "I think your mom wants to be alone tonight. Hook's just going to make sure she's safe. I'm sure he would be happy to call us later and let us know how she is," Emma and Henry looked at him and Hook gave them a nod. "And I'll make sure you're the first person she sees tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Aye," Hook agreed, making sure to look into Henry's eyes. "I'll go check on her and make sure she won't do anything irrational. I promise I will call Emma the moment I know how she's doing."

Henry nodded. "I just want her to be happy," his voice broke.

"I know, kid," Emma hugged her son. "I'm going to try and fix this, okay?"

Henry didn't say anything else, he just buried his face in Emma's chest and cried. Hook eyed Emma and silently told her that he was leaving. Before he reached the door, however, Robin grabbed him by the arms.

"Hook," he pleaded. "Please tell her that I'm sorry. I can't leave Marian alone tonight."

"I will," he gave Robin a tight smile and walked out the diner. He saw Regina across the street, walking really quickly. He could hear her heels clanking on the pavement. Her thoughts are probably scrambled right now, and he could tell because she almost bumped into someone. She was probably lost in thought, the situation still sinking in. He ran after her, trying to catch up.

"Regina!" he yelled, trying to catch her attention. "Wait!"

She turned to him and her eyes widened. He could see the tears running down her face and quickly ran towards her. Once she realized what he was doing, she stepped back with her hands in front of her.

"Go away," she said as he stopped in front of her.

"Regina," he tried walking closer to her but with every step he took, she took one back. "Let me take you home."

"Leave me alone," her voice broke. She walked away and he could hear her sniffling. He knew she wouldn't like it if he kept pushing her to open up, so he just silently followed her. He didn't know if she knew he was following her but if she did, she didn't care – she just kept walking. After a few minutes of trailing her, he saw her enter The Rabbit Hole. He wasn't stupid, though. He knew Regina would want to be alone right now but he didn't want to leave her alone while she gets drunk. He entered The Rabbit Hole and looked around for her. He saw her by the bar, already with a drink in her hand. He closed the door behind him, but he underestimated the weight of the door and it created a loud thud. She was pulled out of her drink and saw him. He waved awkwardly because frankly, he really didn't know what to do. He walked closer to her and she sighed heavily.

"I told you to leave me alone," she said, her voice void of any emotions now.

"I heard you," he sat down beside her and she looked up at him. A tear fell down her face.

"I just –" she tried to say something but Hook gently placed his hand on her face and ran his thumb back and forth her cheek, wiping the tears that fell.

"I know," he smiled softly. "Go on and do your thing. Drink, or whatever. I'll be here when you're ready to go home."

He let go of her face and watched her gulp down her drink. It was in that moment when he decided to stay by her side no matter what. He would do anything to protect her and to make her happy again – even if it means Regina going back to Robin's arms. That's how much he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't believe this was happening. Again. She thought those days of her losing everything she loved was over – she thought too soon. She felt so foolish to think she could actually be happy. She shouldn't have listened to Snow White when she said her heart will find its way to happiness.

No… it wasn't Snow's fault. It was never her fault. She should stop blaming other people for her misfortunes. She did this to herself. Maybe this was the price she had to pay for everything she had done. She was a villain, and villains never get their happy endings.

It didn't hurt less, though. The way Robin held onto Marian like she was his lifeline made her feel less than nothing. She instantly missed Robin's arms around her and the way he would look at her like she was the most precious person he's ever laid his eyes on.

It was too good to be true. She should have known.

Hook was sitting right beside her – probably watching her as she drowns herself in her sixth drink of the night. She knew he was following her but she didn't really have the strength to fight. Better him than Emma or one of her idiot parents. She was grateful that he didn't tell her that everything was going to be okay or that she should hope for the better. He let her drink her pain away. It seemed like out of everyone, Hook was probably the person who understood her pain the most. She and Hook should start a support group for villains.

"Is Henry okay?" she asked after minutes of silence. She was hurt again, but Henry will always come first. She regretted not saying anything to him before storming out of the diner.

"He's alright," he told her. "He was worried about you."

"I know," she sighed. "I just… I just didn't want him to see me like this. He deserves better than a broken woman."

"You are not a broken woman, Regina," he assured her, and Regina appreciated it more than she realized. "Henry is proud to have you as his mother, you know that."

She didn't know why, but she really needed to hear that. She was always worried that every little mistake she makes will result in her losing Henry, but she should have more faith in herself – and Henry. She should know by now that Henry loves her and he will always love her.

After a few more drinks, she started getting sleepy so she tried to stand up straight so she could head home, but all the alcohol caught up to her and she almost fell face down. Luckily, Hook was able to grab ahold of her before she could hit the floor.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She paid for her drinks and leaned heavily against Hook. "Can you bring me home now?"

"Of course," he meant to carry her but Regina wasn't _that_ drunk. She refused and asked him to just make sure she doesn't trip over something on their way home. "Can't you magic us to your mansion?"

Stupid pirate. "Do you really want me to transport us while I am semi-inebriated?"

"Good point," he chuckled and helped her stand up straight, and on they went home.

Her house wasn't far away but it felt like it. She started to walk slower and Hook noticed, so he put one hand at her back and slid his other arm under her knees, careful not to injure her with his hook, and lifted her up.

"I told you I didn't want to be carried."

"We're not going to reach your house if you're going to keep walking," he said. "You're a bit of a drunk slowpoke."

If she was being honest, she felt quite comfortable in his arms. It turned out, she didn't mind being carried after all. She simply laid her head to rest on his shoulder and dozed off.

* * *

The sound of something shattering woke her up. Her eyes widened when she realized she was on her bed. She sat up too quickly and nausea hit her hard. She took a deep breath and slowly stood up. She took another breath and remembered the shattering sound that woke her up. She went downstairs and investigated on what brought on the noise. She decided to check the kitchen first and was surprised to see Hook cleaning up broken glass.

"Hook?" her voice was still a bit hoarse from just waking up.

"Regina," he jumped, looking up at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break one of your glasses. Did I wake you?"

She looked at him pointedly. She was wondering what happened and why he was in her house. The last thing she remembered was dozing off on Hook's shoulder while he carried her home. She looked over at the clock by the fridge to check the time and it shocked her that it was only three in the morning.

"What happened?" she asked as another wave of nausea hit her. She put a hand up to her forehead and swayed a little. Hook ran over to her and helped steady her.

"Woah," he led her to one of the stools by the island. "Are you alright?"

"Just my head," she groaned. "What happened?"

"Well, you had a few drinks," _a few drinks_ seemed to be an understatement. "Then you asked me to take you home. You couldn't walk straight so I had to carry you home."

"How did you get in?"

"You dozed off in my arms but you woke up when we got to your porch and you handed me the key. For being drunk, you were quite functional. Anyway, I put you down as I unlocked the door and you tried to walk all by yourself but you fell flat on your face," he laughed at the memory. "You kept laughing and I had to carry you up the stairs – very carefully, might I add. You fell asleep almost instantly when I put you down on your bed."

"I'm glad you were able to find my misery very amusing, Pirate," she spat. "Thank you for all your trouble. You may leave now." She stood up and walked off towards the living room.

"Regina," he caught up with her. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"I don't care," she lied down on her couch by the fireplace and put her forearms on her forehead. "Just leave. I'll be fine on my own."

"No," he said. She felt him sit by her feet. "I promised Henry I would make sure you were alright."

"I _am_ alright."

"No, you're not."

That was it. She had enough. She sat up quickly and regretted it as her head started pounding harder.

"I don't know who you think you are, Pirate," her voice was louder now, anger seeping through her veins. "I told you I was fine."

"Well," he said seriously. "I don't think you are. I'm staying here whether you like it or not, Regina."

"What makes you think you know me so well?" she challenged. "How do you know I'm not alright?"

"Well, you look horrible, for one thing."

Her jaw dropped. How dare he? She was about ready to strangle this pirate.

"You are such an ass."

"I don't really care," he smirked. "Now, will you please go back to your room and rest?"

"No," she crossed her arms.

"Regina…"

"No," she looked at him with so much distaste. "You don't get to tell me what to do. I'll go up to my room and rest when _I_ feel like it. And I don't feel like it now."

He looked like he was finally going to give up. She smiled and reveled in the feeling of winning – but then she yawned. _Damn it._

"Ah," he stepped closer to her with a smirk. "Come on, Regina. Just go upstairs. I won't tell anyone you were bossed around by a pirate.

"I'm going upstairs," she said stiffly, not wanting to give Hook the satisfaction of winning. " _But_ not because you told me to. I'm only going upstairs to change my clothes."

She huffed and went up the stairs stomping her foot all the way to her room. She slammed the door shut and went straight to her closet to change into more comfortable clothes.

She didn't bother telling the pirate to leave because he made it clear that he was not leaving under any circumstances. She curled up under the covers and a sigh of relief came out of her. Maybe the pirate was right. Maybe she _did_ need to rest. So, she closed her eyes and sleep took her instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hook smiled at himself when he heard Regina stomping her feet up the stairs like a child. His hot-headed queen. What was he going to do with her?

He found himself checking up on her after a few minutes. He silently opened the door and peeked inside. He was relieved when he saw her sleeping, her face was the most relaxed he has ever seen. He was tempted to watch her sleep, he honestly was, but he still had to clean up the mess he made downstairs.

After cleaning up the broken glass, he went to the living room. He studied the pictures that were by the mantelpiece, he smiled to himself when he saw the smile Regina had in them. He wished he could see her smile like that more often. The only times she smiled like that was when she was with Henry or when she was with Robin. His chest tightened at the memory, what's going to happen now that Marian was back? They can't just throw her back to the past without changing the future. He felt so bad that he had a hand in Regina's current misery. He really wished he stopped Emma from bringing Marian back.

This could be his chance to get closer to her, though. With Robin out for the picture, he could swoop in and be the hero in this story.

No. That would be too selfish. Regina's happiness came first. And as long as she's happy, he's happy.

He found himself getting sleepy so he settled on the couch. Before he could drift off to sleep, his phone rang. He sat up and found that Emma had texted him. He was still amazed by the modern technology this realm had to offer, but Emma had insisted in getting him a phone so it would be easier to reach him.

 **Emma Swan:** _ **Hook, where are you? Where's Regina?**_

Right, he was supposed to call Emma about Regina. So, he dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

" _Hello?"_

"Swan, it's Hook."

" _Hook! Where are you? Where's Regina? Is she okay? How is she?"_

"Relax. I'm at Regina's house. She's upstairs, hopefully sleeping."

" _Why didn't you call me? It took forever to put Henry to bed because he was worried about her."_

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

" _It's alright. At least I know she's home safe. I'm tempted to wake Henry up so I can let him know that his mom's okay."_

"The lad needs his rest. Especially after the day he's had."

" _Well, I'm going to bed. Are you staying there?"_

"I am. I know Regina can take care of herself but I just can't leave her."

" _You're hearing no objections from me. Just call if something… comes up, I guess. Oh, and by the way, Henry's going over there first thing tomorrow. I'm sure Henry would be the first person Regina would want to see tomorrow."_

"Sounds good. Good night, Emma."

" _Good night."_

After Emma hung up, he turned his phone off. He settled on the couch once more and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hook woke up around six-thirty. The sun was shining through the big windows in the living room. He got up and figured he should start making breakfast for Regina. He went to the kitchen and realization dawned on him that he had no idea what to do. He started bringing out pots and pans, hoping to find out a way to make breakfast.

Then the doorbell rang. _Must be Henry_ , he thought. He was thankful that now, he had someone to help him.

"Hey, Hook," Henry greeted as Hook opened the front door. He looked really upset so Hook assured him that Regina had a good night's sleep – or at least he hoped she did. Henry was a lot happier after hearing the news, and for that, he was content.

Both entered the kitchen and Henry let out a small laugh. "Mom's going to kill you."

"What do you mean?"

"The kitchen is a mess," he said. "What were you trying to do, anyway?"

"For the record, I was trying to make breakfast," he cleared his throat before looking at him sheepishly. "Obviously, I wasn't very successful. Will you help me?"

"I'm not going to lie, but I kind of want to wait for mom to wake up and see the mess," he teased.

"Please, Henry," he gave him a teasing pout. "Please don't make me suffer your mother's wrath."

The boy laughed and gestured to the pots and pans that were scattered throughout the kitchen counters. "Alright, fine. We need to put these back, quickly, before mom wakes up."

"Right."

After a few minutes of putting things back where they belonged, Henry started the coffee maker and put some waffles on a contraption he called the _toaster_.

"I should have taken a picture of the mess earlier to show mom later," Henry laughed, but as he put the waffles on a plate, his smile turned into a small frown. Henry was silly to think that Hook wouldn't notice.

"What's wrong, lad?" he asked, walking closer to Henry to put a hand on his shoulder. Even though he knew Henry didn't like him very much, he cared about the boy. And it was not because he was Regina's son, it was because he's an intelligent and very nice boy that he liked being around.

"What…" Henry started. "What happened last night? You know, after mom left the diner."

"Well," Henry didn't have to know that Regina drank her pain away so he settled for an abstract version of what truly happened. "She went and sat around The Rabbit Hole for a little bit. I brought her home when she got tired."

The look on Henry's face made Hook realize that the boy knew exactly what he meant, and Hook was foolish enough to think that he wouldn't. Even though he did know, Henry didn't let on that he did.

"Oh, okay," was what he simply said.

It was after a few minutes that Henry finished making breakfast. Hook made himself useful and helped Henry set the table for when Regina wakes up. And just as he was pouring the coffee into a mug, Regina came in. Despite her tired-looking eyes, her slightly tousled hair, her face stripped of make-up, and in her pajamas, she still looked stunning.

"Regina," was all he could say.

But she wasn't looking at him at all. She was smiling widely at Henry, who crashed into her with a big hug.

"Henry," she muttered against his hair. "I love you so much."

Henry hugged her tighter, "I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina woke up around six forty-five. Her head was much better but she still felt like crap. She sat up slowly from under the covers and pushed herself off the bed. She went to her bathroom to get her robe and saw herself in the mirror. She looked so tired but she was too lazy to even make herself look presentable. Besides, she wasn't planning on going out today.

Once she had her robe on, she combed her hair with her fingers – she can't look entirely horrendous after all. Satisfied with how she looked, she went downstairs, and straight to the kitchen – where she found Hook and Henry. She was a bit frazzled with the fact that Hook was still there but was more surprised to see Henry.

"Henry," she said as he crashed into her with a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he said. His words were muffled against his face on her chest. He held onto her as tightly as he could. She felt so bad for ignoring him last night at the diner, but she knew it was best if he didn't see her drunk and angry.

She noticed that he was crying when they pulled apart and it worried her. "What's wrong, Henry?"

He wiped his tears, "I'm sorry about Robin."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for, darling," she assured him. She will not have her son apologizing for something that wasn't his fault.

"I just want you to be happy, mom."

"Oh, sweetheart," she pulled him into another hug. "I'll be fine. I have you, don't I?"

"I will never leave you again, mom," he cried. "I love you."

They stayed wrapped up in each other's embrace for a while until Regina remembered that Hook was there. She pulled away from Henry and cleared her throat.

"Captain," she purposely avoided eye contact. She felt embarrassed for being vulnerable in front of him last night. "Thank you for making sure I was okay. You may leave now."

She expected Hook to argue with her but to her surprise, it was Henry who did so. "But he made breakfast!"

She looked at Hook for the first time this morning, "You did?"

"Yes," he said sheepishly. "Well, no."

She gave him a questioning look, "What?"

"Henry did all the work," he admitted. "I only helped by pouring the coffee into mugs."

"Oh," she tried to smile. "Well, thanks. I guess."

Silence.

She didn't know what else to say, and neither did he. They were just avoiding each other's gazes, and it was getting awkward by the minute.

"You guys are weird," Henry said, breaking the silence, and it made Hook and Regina laugh.

"Well," Hook gestured to the waffles and coffee on the counter. "Shall we?"

* * *

Regina sat down beside Henry, and across from Hook in the dining room. She noticed Hook stealing glances at her from time to time but she didn't give it too much thought. She was surprised at how she was okay with eating breakfast with Hook. She was really grateful for his kindness, but can't help the bitterness that she felt knowing he was only doing it because it was partly his fault she was in this predicament.

But of course, it was _her_ problem, not his or Emma. They only meant to save an innocent life. She shouldn't be mad about that. So, she shouldn't take out her frustration on Hook or Emma.

"You can tell Emma that I'm not mad at her," she informed Hook. She tried to hide the frown she so desperately wanted to show, but she really meant what she said. She knew Emma wasn't intentionally trying to destroy her life. If there's one person who she should be blaming, it's herself.

"Really?" Henry asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, sweetheart," she combed Henry's hair with her fingers. "She didn't know Marian was Robin's wife. Besides, what's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Don't lose hope mom," her son, always the optimist. "You'll get Robin back. Marian's been dead for years, maybe he won't feel the same way about her. You're his soul mate!"

"No, Henry," she sighed. "It doesn't matter if he's my soul mate. Marian's his wife."

"But mom –"

"Henry, dear," she smiled sadly at him. "Can we just not talk about it? Please?"

She turned to look at Hook, and it surprised her to see him frowning. "Hook, didn't you hear what I said? I won't be going after your girlfriend, so stop frowning."

Hook didn't even smile. He was looking at her with an expression she couldn't make out. "What does Henry mean by Robin being your soul mate?"

She was quite taken aback by his question and the intensity in his eyes as he looked at her. "That isn't something I'd like to share. Now, will you please just drop it."

He didn't stir and just kept looking at her. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the doorbell.

She wanted to get away from Hook's intense gaze that she didn't even think about who could be on the other side of the door. Her eyes widened as she opened the door. She was frozen in place.

It was suddenly harder for her to breathe.

"Robin?"

"Hello, Regina."


	7. Chapter 7

Hook wanted to know more about Robin being Regina's soul mate. He knew they had a special connection but it never occurred to him that it was because they were destined to be together. Soul mates, as Henry put it. How lovely.

Regina just went to go answer the door, so now was his chance to ask Henry about it. "Henry, please tell me about Robin. What did you mean by him being your mum's soul mate?"

Henry studied his face for a few seconds and then smirked, "Emma was right."

"Pardon?"

"She was right," he shrugged.

"Right about what?"

"You love my mom."

Hook was shocked. He couldn't believe that Emma told Henry. Why would she? He was upset because he trusted Emma to be discreet but she just had to go and tell Henry, didn't she?

His frustration must have shown on his face because Henry apologized.

"Don't get mad at her," he pleaded. "She didn't tell me on purpose. I kept asking why _you're_ the one taking care of my mom instead of someone else. She just… slipped. You know how she is."

"Well," he sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. Just, please, tell me about this whole soul mate thing."

"I don't know much about it either," he told him. "But all I know is that Tinkerbell used pixie dust to find mom's soul mate when she was younger. It led them into a tavern where they saw a man with a lion tattoo on his wrist. Mom never saw his face because she ran away before she could even meet him. They met here in Storybrooke, and my mom found out that Robin was the man in the tavern from all those years ago. I don't know when they started seeing each other but I found out about them when I caught them making out at Granny's on my way to breakfast. Talk about trauma," he joked.

Hook was speechless at this point. He really wasn't one for fate or destiny but Robin being Regina's soul mate made his heart ache even more. Did he even have a chance with Regina all those years ago? Was he really meant to be just in the corner watching the woman he loved fall in love with her destined soul mate? Life can be cruel, but this, this was really unfair.

All this talk about soul mates and whatnot distracted him from the fact that Regina had been gone awhile and there wasn't any noise indicating that she was around the house. He stood up and quickly went to the foyer to find the front door wide open. Regina was nowhere to be found.

"Regina?" he called out. "Regina?"

Henry came running towards the door, "Hook, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," worry took over his body. "I found the front door wide open and she's wasn't here. She might have been taken."

"What?" he could hear the fear in Henry's voice.

They looked around the house to make sure they were sure that Regina wasn't in the house, but they had no luck. She wasn't here. They had to call Emma.

"Henry," he said as he reached for his phone inside his pocket. "We're going over to Emma's. Right now. Come on."

Henry followed Hook out the door and both started walking to Emma's. He must have noticed him struggling to operate the phone because Henry took it from his hand and dialed Emma's number.

"Here," Henry handed the phone back to him. Hook immediately put it by his ear. The phone rang a couple times until a cranky Emma Swan answered.

" _What do you want?"_ Hook has never heard her this mad before. Perhaps it was a bad idea to wake up this early in the morning, but Regina was possibly in danger and he would not risk it.

"Regina's gone," he panted. He was running now, so they could reach Emma as quickly as possible.

" _What do you mean she's gone?"_ All crankiness was stripped off of her voice and was replaced with worry. _"I should have talked to her sooner."_

"It wasn't your fault," he assured his friend. "Besides, she isn't mad at you."

" _Wait, what?"_

"She told me so this morni –" he stopped himself before he got distracted. They had to find Regina, and they could talk about Regina not holding a grudge against Emma later. "Emma," he sighed heavily. "She's gone. I don't know where she is. She went to go see who rang the doorbell. Then, after a few minutes, I checked if she was alright because it had become quiet all of a sudden. I found the front door wide open and she was gone. We checked the whole house, as well. She's gone, Emma."

" _Alright,"_ she said as he heard her shuffling through her apartment, probably looking for something to wear. _"I'm just going to get dressed. I'm going to call David and I'll meet you guys at the station."_

"Alright," he turned around to head for the station instead.

" _Oh,"_ she added before he could hang up. _"Drop Henry off at David's. Mary Margaret can watch him while we go look for Regina."_

"Right," he huffed as he hung up. He turned around once more, heading now to David's.

"Hook," Henry whined as he tried to catch his breath and keep up with him. "I knew you're new in this town but I didn't know you were bad at directions."

"Sorry, lad," he looked at Henry with an apologetic frown because he knew Henry would want to help search for Regina, but he was too young for all of this. "I know we were heading to Emma's, but I'm dropping you off at your grandparents while we look for –"

"No!" he shouted. Hook was forced to stop walking because Henry did. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk with his arms crossed. Hah, as if this would change his mind.

"Henry."

"No!" he said again. "I want to help! My mom needs my help!"

"I know, Henry," he walked closer to the boy. "Your mother would want you to be safe."

"But –"

"Henry," he sighed. "I promise you I will find her. I will do _everything_ to protect her, alright?"

Henry nodded, but that didn't stop him from rolling his eyes at Hook – an act that made him grin a little. Yes, he was definitely Regina's son.

They arrived at Snow's apartment and before they could even knock, David opened the door. It seemed like he was about to leave.

"Henry," David smiled and gave him a hug. "Your grandmother's upstairs changing Neal's diaper. Wait for her in the kitchen, alright?"

"Whatever," Henry was obviously still upset that he couldn't help them in the search for his mum.

Hook sighed and David nodded, signaling for him to go ahead down the stairs. "What got him upset?"

They exited the building and headed towards the station, where, hopefully, Emma was already at. "I told him he had to stay behind while we go look for Regina."

David seemed to understand because he didn't say anything else. They were a block away from the station when Hook spotted Robin carrying Roland. He nudged David and subtly pointed his hook at Robin's direction. David looked conflicted, probably thinking the same thing Hook was.

"Not a word," he instructed David. They can't have Robin panic about where Regina was when no one knew what actually happened to her. It's best to keep quiet for now.

Robin approached them and Hook could see that his eyes were so puffy. He looked so exhausted. "Killian," the outlaw greeted him with a small smile, then looked at David. "David, do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?"

David looked at Hook and nodded, silently telling him to go on ahead, and that he'll catch up afterwards but he wanted to know what Robin had to say. He knew he was going to ask about Regina. So, he moved only a few paces away from them, giving them a bit of privacy.

"David," he heard Robin say. "How's Regina? Is she well?"

"I honestly don't know," David said. He made sure not to tell the outlaw about Regina's current predicament, though.

"What do you mean? Is she alright?" Robin asked, worried.

 _Of course she isn't, you prick. You practically ignored her as you had your arms around another woman,_ he thought. He felt guilty for thinking about Robin like this since they were friends, but hell, Regina was hurt and as far as he was concerned, whoever hurt Regina was a prick in his eyes.

"Hook stayed with her last night," David said. "So –"

"Hold on," Robin sounded confused. "Hook? Why him?"

"Why not?" David sounded annoyed. "At least he was there when she needed someone."

Bloody hell.

Hook was thankful for David's undying protectiveness for his family – and yes, he really did consider Regina as family. Especially after she saved his newborn baby's life.

"Of course," Robin lowered his eyes and seemed apologetic. "I didn't mean it that way. I… I just didn't know Hook and Regina were friends, is all."

"Look, Robin," David started walking away from Robin. "I really have to go. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

He didn't even wait for an answer. So, Hook just followed him without a word.

Emma was nervously pacing when they arrived. "About time you both got here!" she snapped. "What took you so long?"

"Ran into Robin," Hook told her. "Sorry."

Emma shrugged it off and briefed them both on what she knew so far.

"So, Granny saw Regina pass by the diner half an hour ago. She thinks she was heading out into the woods. She also said she was walking really fast and calling out for someone."

"Wait," David was confused. As was Hook. "She wasn't taken?"

"Apparently not," Emma concluded. "Maybe she was just following someone."

"Possible," Hook murmured. "But why would she leave the front door wide open? That's rather odd, don't you think? And I'm sure that she would at least tell Henry where she was going."

"Hook's right," David said, starting to head out of the station. "Something isn't right. We better head into the woods and start searching."

Hook and Emma followed David out and got into the sheriff's car. David drove as fast as he could. And once they reached the edge of the woods, Hook was overwhelmed with the size of the forest. How were they going to find Regina?

"Should we split up or –" Emma didn't get to finish what she was going to say because she was interrupted by a piercing scream.

It was Regina's. Panic flowed through Hook's veins and he started running towards the scream.

"REGINA!" he yelled. He was desperate. He needed Regina to be safe. She had to be safe. "REGINA!"

"Over here!" he heard David shout. "I found her!"

He headed towards David and saw an unconscious Regina on the ground. Blood was all over her left wrist and on her forehead. He got on his knees beside Regina and pulled her into his lap, gently waking her up.

"Regina, love. Wake up," he whispered softly. Emma wrapped Regina's wound with the scarf she was wearing, momentarily stopping the bleeding since the cut was fairly deep.

She stirred then mumbled something he didn't understand and started sobbing.

"Regina?" he pushed her hair back from her face. "What is it? Where does it hurt?"

"My…" she swallowed hard. "My head. R-Robin."

Hook frowned.

"No, Regina," he said softly. "It's Hook. I'm here. Robin's not here."

"No," she shook her head. "Robin."

"He's not here, Regina," it was Emma who spoke now. "Me, Hook, and David are here. Just the three of us."

"Robin," she huffed out. "I followed him and he –" She was losing consciousness again.

"He did what?" Hook tried to get more answers from her but she was already out cold. "We need to get her to the hospital!"

David knelt beside him to help carry her. When she was secure in David's arms, they headed back to the car. On their way there, Hook thought he heard someone, so he turned around and briefly saw long, ice-blonde hair. He blinked and it was gone. He shook his head, thinking it was only his imagination. What he thought he saw wasn't as important as getting Regina help.

Emma drove while David had Regina in his arms at the backseat. Hook couldn't help but keep looking back at Regina, wondering what could have possibly happened to her.

"Regina said she followed Robin," Hook suddenly said.

"But I thought you saw him before you both went to the station?" Emma asked as she turned left, rather too fast.

"We did."

"Then what is Regina talking about?" David asked softly, not wanting to wake Regina.

There was really no time to think since they already reached the hospital. Emma had the sense to call ahead so they could have a stretcher ready when they arrived. David gently placed Regina onto it and told Whale what had happened. The three of them were asked to stay in the waiting room while the doctor ran tests on her – something Hook didn't like but knew he had to do.

"I'm going to call Henry and tell him we found her," Emma said as she pulled her phone out and dialed Henry's number. After a few minutes of reassuring Henry that she'll make sure Regina was okay, she looked at them with a frown on her face. "We have a slight problem."

David groaned, "What now?"

"It's Robin," Emma sighed, causing both him and David to give her confused looks. "He's at Snow's. Snow said he went straight there after you ran into him."

"But," David put his hand on his forehead, clearly frustrated. "I thought Regina followed him into the woods? He can't be in two places at once."

Before they could ponder deeper into what could have possibly happened, Whale came through the doorway. "Regina's fine," he announced. "Just a mild concussion. Her head wound isn't serious, nothing to be concerned about."

Hook let out a breath of relief, and so did Emma and David.

"Is she awake?" Emma asked.

"She is, but she asked me to send only Hook in. She won't see anyone else," he then looked at Hook. "Don't upset her, though. She lost a lot of blood. It's best if she stayed relaxed so she can rest easily and regain her energy."

Hook nodded and followed Whale into Regina's room. He opened the door and gestured for him to go in. "I'll leave you two to talk," he said and walked away.

Regina was sitting up straight on the bed. Her eyes were heavy and she looked exhausted.

"Hook."

"How are you, Regina?" he asked, gently taking one of her hands into his.

"I'm fine," she pulled her hand away and cleared her throat. Her voice was so soft, and he could see tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked urgently. The sooner he knew who did this to her, the sooner he could kill the bastard.

She choked back a sob and looked at him with sad, sad eyes. "Robin tried to kill me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Regina," Hook said gently. "What are you talking about?"

"He was at the door," she cried. "And I didn't know what to do, but he asked me to follow him and I just ran after him and I…"

The memory was still fresh in her mind but it didn't sink in until now how hurt she was that Robin would do something like this to her. Her mind was all over the place that she couldn't even explain properly what had happened.

"When I…" she took a deep breath, but she couldn't help but blurt out the rest of what she wanted to tell Hook. "When I caught up to him, he… He knocked me out and. When I woke up, he was cutting my wrist and I didn't know what to do because Robin –"

"Regina," he stopped her. "Love, you have to calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me _exactly_ what happened."

"Regina took a deep breath, just like Hook said, and closed her eyes. She tried her best to calm herself down. She found Hook looking at her softly when she opened her eyes. She sighed and told him exactly what happened.

* * *

" _Robin."_

" _Hello, Regina."_

 _Regina stood frozen in place, her eyes were wide with the shock of seeing him in front of her. She didn't know what to do. Or what to say._

" _Follow me," he said, then he just ran._

 _She stood there for a moment, trying to understand what was happening. She had to follow him. She didn't exactly know why he wanted her to follow him but she did. They passed by the animal shelter, the station, and then Granny's. Regina then realized they were heading towards the woods. She immediately thought that Roland was in danger, or that someone from Robin's camp needed her help, so she ran as fast as she could to catch up to him._

 _When she finally did, he was standing in the middle of the woods, watching her carefully as she inched closer to him. She had never seen him look at her like that. It was intense – in a bad way, she must admit._

" _Robin," she huffed out, catching her breath as she stood in front of him. "What's the matter? Is anyone hurt?"_

" _No," he stepped closer into her space and leaned into her ear and whispered, "I just wanted you alone, love."_

 _She stepped back, confused. "What –" she stopped herself because she noticed that his eyes were different. His eyes were blue, but they weren't this kind of blue… The next thing she knew, Robin had a rock in his hand, and darkness consumed her._

 _She woke up with her head pounding and something sharp and painful on her left wrist. She looked up and saw Robin cutting her wrist and with a small bottle filled with blood in his hand. She panicked, screaming as loud as she could for help. Robin saw that she was awake, making him cut deeper into her wrist._

" _What are you doing?" she cried and tried to get away from him. But it looked like he had some kind of magic that was restricting her from moving. How was this possible? Robin didn't have magic._

" _What you deserve, bitch."_

 _And then there was darkness again._

* * *

"That's all I can remember," she sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"Regina," he said calmly. "I don't think it was Robin."

"What are you talking about?" She didn't know if the pirate didn't hear her or if he was really stupid. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"I know, but –"

"But what?" She was angry now, and her head was starting to ache again. "Do you think I'm saying all of this because I'm mad at Robin? Because I'm not! I'm not mad at him."

"No, but –"

"But what?" She can feel her face turn red. She was so sick of people not believing her. "Why won't you believe me? Do you think –"

"Merlin's beard, woman! Would you please stop talking so _I_ can?!"

Regina was so shocked at how Hook effectively shut her up. She didn't know whether to laugh or get angrier. She really didn't want to argue with Hook because honestly, she needed someone she could tolerate right now. She calmed herself down and smirked at Hook.

"What?" Hook was frustrated.

"Merlin's beard?" she teased. "Did you really just say that?"

"You were frustrating me," he pouted.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't know why, but he was starting to grow on her. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just don't understand why you don't believe me. I saw him, I swear."

"I _do_ believe you," he said. "But Robin was at Snow's the entire time, Regina. It couldn't have been him."

"But… that's impossible," she shook her head. "How is that possible?"

"You tell me," he rubbed his face with his hand and sighed.

The pounding in her head was getting worse, and now her whole body was aching. She tried her best to act subtly because she didn't want him to see her weak. She must have winced or something because he definitely noticed.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, full of concern.

"No, I'm fine."

"You know, it doesn't mean you're weak if you're in pain," he told her. "You got hit in the head with a rock. And I bet you something else besides your head is in pain."

"I said I'm fine, didn't I?"

"Alright," he said as he put his hand and hook up in front of him in surrender. "We'll talk more later. You need to rest."

"Fine," she _was_ actually really tired. She was settled on the bed, but she wanted to tell Hook how much she appreciated him. "Hook?"

He turned around to face her, "What now?"

"Thank you," she blurted out and cleared her throat. "You know… for last night. And for today."

"There's no need to thank me," he walked closer to her and he kissed her forehead. She tensed at the contact but he didn't seem to notice since now, he was brushing hair off her face. He looked her in the eyes intently. "I would do it again in a heartbeat. Go and rest now, Regina. I'll see you later, yeah?"

She simply nodded and he left. Regina didn't know why Hook was being nice to her but she wasn't complaining. As much as she hated to admit it, she really did consider Hook a friend. She didn't trust him for the longest time, but then he came back with the last bean and his ship. He helped her get Henry back, and he took care of her last night. Out of everyone in Storybrooke, she believed that Hook understood her best. They have both experienced losing their loves right in front of them. She knew he understood how she was feeling right now. She couldn't help but feel bad about being mean to him when he was just trying to help. Maybe she should try and be nicer to him… and she guessed, to everyone else.

Doctor Whale came in with a bag of liquid substance she didn't know in his hands. She looked at him with a questioning look, and he seemed to have heard her silent question.

"Morphine," he said. "Hook told me you were in pain."

She groaned. That pirate was getting better at telling if she was lying or not. "I wasn't."

"Regina," he smiled. "You've been wincing in pain since I came through the door."

Well, she hadn't noticed.

After hooking up the morphine into her IV, he said, "You're all set. Call me or a nurse if you need anything."

And with that, he left.

She felt something in her heart when she realized Hook told Whale she was in pain. He knew she was lying and didn't call her out on it. He just went ahead and did something, knowing she wouldn't admit that he was right. She could feel the drug in her system now, and she was starting to feel woozy. And for the first time since last night, she welcomed the darkness with a smile on her face, knowing that someone actually cared about her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hook left Regina's room with his heart beating frantically in his chest. Why did he kiss her forehead? What was he thinking? He was worried Regina might push him away. He knew that was what she does when someone got too close to her. He wondered how Robin did it, though, to not have her push him away. He would do anything for him to get as close to her as he could.

He went straight to David and Emma, in the waiting room.

"So?" Emma got up from his seat. "What did Regina say?"

"She said it was, indeed, Robin."

"But he was at Snow's," David scratched his head.

"Yeah, I know," Hook said as he took a seat across from David. "Regina even threw a fit when I told her it couldn't have been him."

"How did that go?" Emma asked with a grin.

"Surprisingly well, actually," he smiled. "I think she's quite taken with me now. Maybe."

"Good for you," David said. "Now, can we start figuring out what happened this morning?"

"Right," Hook stood up and led the three of them out the hospital. David dropped Emma off at the station because she said she still needed to work on some paperwork. She also asked Hook if he could help her find someone to work as a deputy, since they needed another person to cover for David when he needed to stay home with Neal.

After dropping her off, they headed straight to Snow's. As they entered the apartment, they found Snow asleep on the couch with Neal on top of her, also sleeping. Robin was watching over Roland and Henry as they play what they call a 'video game'.

"Ah," Robin stood up. "You guys are back. Is everything okay? I heard someone was rushed to the hospital."

He seemed oblivious to what actually happened, and Hook didn't know whether to enlighten him or to just keep him out of the loop.

"Nothing to worry about," Hook pretended to smile. He saw David raise brow in question. He went over to him and whispered, "What? You think we should tell him?"

He nodded, "I think she should know. I mean, he should… right?"

Just when Hook was about to argue, Snow woke up from her nap. David rushed over to her and kissed her forehead. He took Neal from her and placed him in his crib. After making sure he was still asleep, he sat beside Snow.

"How's Regina?" she asked. David glanced at Robin to make sure he wasn't listening. Hook came closer and stood in front of them.

"She's doing well," Hook whispered. "She told me Robin was the one who hit her."

"But he was here the whole time," Snow said. "And why are you whispering?"

Hook and David shared a look. David looked guilty and he looked at Snow with a silent apology. Hook rolled his eyes. _Blimey, Snow got David wrapped around her finger._

"You haven't told him yet?" Snow asked.

"Well, after what transpired last night, I reckon Regina wouldn't want him, of all people, to know," Hook told her. "Besides, how do you think he'll take it when he finds out Regina thinks he was the one who whacked her in the head? With a rock! Twice!"

"She was hit twice?!" Snow gasped, her hands went to her mouth in shock. "Who would do this to her?"

"Robin, according to her," David said. "That's why we're a bit… worried to tell him."

"It doesn't matter," Snow gave him and David a stern look. "Robin cares for Regina. They're dating, for heaven's sake! Or, at least they were. I don't really know, but he would want to know if something bad happened to her. He went on and on about how worried he was about Regina since he hasn't seen her since last night."

Hook was starting to get frustrated. He honestly didn't want Robin near Regina because it would feel like hell, but he kept telling himself that Regina's happiness is his top priority.

"Fine," Hook said, looking at Snow. "You tell Robin, then."

"Tell me what?" Snow eyes widened and was frozen in place, as if she was caught doing something illegal. If the situation wasn't this serious, Hook would have died laughing at the way she was now trying to put into words what they were just talking about. Snow looked to David in panic, clearly nervous about telling Robin.

"Robin," David said as he stood next to the outlaw. "It's Regina. She was the one who was rushed to the hospital."

Robin stood there with his mouth agape, eyes wide, and one could feel the fear and worry radiating off his entire being. "What? Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is," Hook answered. "But she's resting now –"

"I have to see her," Robin said as he ran towards the door.

"No!" Hook stopped him from getting to the door. "You can't."

"I can't?" Robin was furious. He looked like he was about ready to punch him in the face. "Why not?"

"Robin," Snow snapped out of her trance and she approached Robin, putting a hand on his arm. "Please calm down. We'll explain everything"

Robin was still fuming but he obliged Snow's request and sat on the couch. "Well?"

"Okay," Snow started but it seemed like she couldn't fathom telling him herself so she looked at David and Hook.

Hook rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

And so he told Robin everything he knew about what happened to Regina, and when the time came to tell Robin about Regina's accusation, he couldn't blurt it out.

"What aren't you telling me?" Robin looked back and forth from him and David. He was desperate for answers.

"She, uh," David hesitated. "She told Hook that it was you who did this to her."

"What?" Robin sounded so defeated. "But I was –"

"Here the whole time," Hook finished for him. "We know. That's what I told her but she insisted it was you. She threw a fit because she thought no one believed her."

"I would never –"

"We know, Robin," Snow reassured him. "Don't worry, Regina will come around. She knows you'll never hurt her."

"I'm going to go around town and ask questions," David decided, putting his coat on. "The person who hurt Regina could still be out there."

"Do you mind if I came along?" Robin asked. "I'd like to help."

"Not at all! We'll need all the help we can get."

"Alright," he smiled. "I'll meet you at the station, then. I need to drop Roland off to Marian –"

"Oh," Snow smiled. "I can watch Roland for you. I'm sure Marian needs her rest, what with all the time traveling she did yesterday. It's no trouble, really."

"Are you certain?" Robin asked.

"Of course I am," Snow said. "I was a teacher. I think I'll be able to handle the children."

"Thank you," Robin said as he got up and put his coat on. He said goodbye to Roland and quickly left to meet David at the station.

Hook wondered why Robin wasn't with Marian. He thought Robin would want to spend his time with the wife he thought was dead. And surely, Marian would be more comfortable in this world if her husband was by her side. "Snow," he hoped his question wasn't too personal, but he had to ask. "Why isn't Marian with Robin?"

Snow frowned and got up to go to the kitchen. She turned the coffee maker on and glanced at Hook, "Coffee?"

"No, thank you."

Snow was silent as she poured herself a cup and settled herself back on the couch. Hook wondered if she was avoiding answering his question but then she spoke again. "He told Marian about him and Regina this morning."

"Ah," that explained a lot. Robin did look distressed when they ran into him this morning. "I take it didn't go so well?"

Snow shook her head. "He told me that she understood if he was with someone else. She was aware of her supposed death, but she just couldn't accept the fact that he was with…" Snow trailed off, but Hook knew exactly what she meant.

"She couldn't accept that he was with Regina," he said, and Snow smiled sadly.

"He tried to tell her that Regina's changed but she wouldn't believe him."

"Well, if you, of all people, could forgive Regina, she could as well. In time."

"Yes," Snow agreed. "I guess we'll have to give her time."

They stayed silent for a while, watching Henry and Roland play against each other in a video game. It looked like Henry lost against Roland on purpose because he was feigning a groan.

"I guess you beat me again, Roland."

"Yes!" Roland exclaimed, bringing a grin on Snow's face and making Hook chuckle – and that seemed to startle Henry.

"Hook?"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't know I was here the whole time you were playing that bloody game," he smirked. "I've never felt so ignored."

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, but Snow just laughed.

"Miss Snow," Roland smiled as he walked closer to them. He was looking at the freshly baked treats on the counter. "Can I please have some cookies?"

"Why, of course!" She stood up and put two cookies on a plate. "Would you like some milk with them?"

"Yes, please!"

Hook carried Roland and put him down on the stool before giving him a high-five. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure, lad."

Hook walked away from Roland and approached Henry, who had a sad look on his face.

"Hook, how's my mom?"

"She's doing well," he sighed heavily. "Better than I expected."

"That's great!" Henry smiled. "Can I go see her?"

"Of course you can," Hook patted the boy on the shoulder. "I asked Doctor Whale to call me when she wakes up. We'll go then."

"Okay," he said. "Thanks for taking care of her, Hook."

Henry didn't wait for Hook's reply, he just walked away and sat next to Roland, asking Snow if he could have cookies and milk as well. Hook could not help but feel pleased with himself. He has always wanted everyone, especially Regina, to see that he actually cared. Regina and Henry thanking him let him know that they were aware of him caring.

Hook settled down in front of the TV once Henry and Roland were done devouring their snack. Neal woke up so Snow had to go upstairs to feed him, leaving Hook in charge of the boys. They watched a show about a sponge whose best friend is a rather stupid starfish – and that was all he could comprehend since he couldn't stand a minute longer of this show. He found a book, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , on the coffee table and busied himself with it.

A few hours later, he was almost done with the book, David and Robin were back. He noticed Robin had a scowl on his face, and it looked like he was in pain.

"Are you alright?" Hook asked Robin with concern.

"I slipped on some ice on the way back," Robin said on gritted teeth.

"Ice?" Henry asked, now turning the TV off. "But it's not –" He didn't finish what he was going to say because he was looking out the window now. "It's snowing?"

"Well," Snow said as she emerged from upstairs. "That's a bit odd. Winter was over a month ago."

Before anyone else could speak, Hook's phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hook, it's Whale. Regina's awake. She wants to see Henry."_

"Thank you for calling, Doctor. We'll be there soon," he hung up and turned to the rest. "Regina's awake!"

Henry smiled widely and looked at his grandparents, "Can I go with Hook to visit mom?"

"Sure, kid," David said. "Just call Emma and let her know."

Henry rushed to the coat hanger and put his coat on. He was definitely excited to see his mother, and that made Hook smile.

"You better get your shoulder checked," Snow suggested to Robin. "We can watch Roland for a few more hours."

Robin agreed quickly, and Hook knew that getting his shoulders looked at was only one of the reasons why Robin wanted to go the hospital. Hook had an inkling that he would sneak in Regina's room to talk to her. But no one was going to see Regina if she didn't want to see them, and Hook will make sure he'll stop anyone from going against her wishes.

After saying their goodbyes, the three of them were dropped off by David. It was a good thing Snow's place wasn't very far away from the hospital because the weather was getting worse. In a few hours, the town will surely be covered in snow.

When they reached the emergency room, Robin immediately got his shoulder looked at. Hook led Henry to Regina's room. She had the biggest smile on her face when she realized who was coming in to see her. Hook was so mesmerized by her that he didn't realize he was staring at her. He was brought back to the present when Henry cleared his throat exaggeratingly.

"Right," he said shyly and walked closer to the bed. He looked Regina apologetically and said, "Robin's here."

He saw Regina stiffen and he felt horrible. "Don't worry," he assured her. "We checked and he definitely had an alibi. Someone must have done all of this to frame him, and to hurt you."

"I know," Regina admitted. "The Robin I followed into the woods was… he felt different. I could tell. His eyes were different. I guess I was too shaken up to realize it sooner."

"If you don't want to see him, I can take care of it."

"No," she sighed. "I guess it's time for the inevitable to happen. He can come see me if he wanted to," she looked at Henry and smiled. "But only after I talk to my son."

"Of course," he smiled at the pair. "I'll leave you two to talk."

* * *

"How bad is it?" was his way of greeting as he spotted Robin sitting in the waiting room. He sat beside him and eyed Robin's sling. "I hope it isn't a serious injury."

"Just a small fracture," Robin said. "The doctor said that it should be better in a week."

"That's good news, then."

"Yes."

It was the most uncomfortable silence he's ever experienced. Normally, he and Robin would find something to talk about, but things weren't great between the two of them. There's this awkwardness between them ever since Marian came back, and Hook didn't know what brought this on.

After a while, Henry emerged into the waiting room. "Hey."

"How's your mom?" Hook asked.

"She said she feels a lot better now, but Whale said she had to stay the night so he can make sure she's really okay," he started laughing. "She even yelled at a nurse asking for her discharge papers because she wanted to go home tonight."

Hook chuckled, "Yes, she's definitely feeling better."

"I'm staying at mom's house tonight," Henry said. "She and Emma said I could only stay if you stayed with me."

"Me?" Hook asked, shocked that they actually trusted him with their son. "Why can't you stay at your grandparents' or Emma's?"

"I miss my old room," Henry said as an excuse. "Besides, I want to make a surprise for mom when she gets home tomorrow."

"Alright," Hook sighed. "There's no saying 'no' to your mum. I guess I'll have to sleep on the couch again, yeah?"

"Mom said you could use the guest room."

"She did?"

"Yeah," Henry was getting impatient. "Can we go now, please?"

Robin cleared his throat before Hook could say yes. "Does she mind if I went in and talked to her?"

Hook nodded, "She said it was fine."

Robin murmured his thanks and headed off to Regina's room, leaving Henry and him alone.

"Come on, lad," Hook said as he gestured towards the exit. "It's getting late. We better get you something to eat – then bed – or I'll never hear the end of it from _both_ your mothers. God knows what's that going to be like." Henry let out a loud laugh, prompting Hook to do the same.

Henry made them dinner. They had what he called 'pizza', although, it didn't seem like he cooked at all. He shoved it in the stove and pressed some buttons and it beeped. He's got to give credit where credit was due, though. He absolutely loved pizza now. Hook helped Henry clean the mess they made from this morning and tonight. It warmed his heart that Henry wanted to make everything easy for Regina when she comes home tomorrow.

Hook sent Henry off to bed around nine thirty – thirty minutes later than his usual bedtime. So, this left Hook to wander around the house. He went in the living room and decided to give the TV another try. He was really bored. His phone rang before he would even figure out how to work the TV.

"Hello?"

" _Hook, it's Whale,"_ he could hear the panic in his voice.

"Doctor, what's wrong? Is Regina okay?"

" _Regina's gone."_

"What do you mean? She was there when we left!"

" _She was! I even checked on her when Robin came out of her room a few hours ago. I was about to give her some more morphine but she was gone."_

"I'll go call Em –" he was cut off by purple smoke swirling around Regina. "Whale, she's here. Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"Yes, but she needs –" he hung up before Whale could say anything else.

"Regina!" He was about to scold her for leaving the hospital without letting anyone know when he saw tears falling from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She just looked at him. She opened her mouth more than once to say something but nothing ever came out. He didn't know what else to do so he pulled her in for a hug. She tensed at the contact at first but he felt her relax after a while.

She pulled back after a few minutes, wiping tears from her face. "Please don't send me back to the hospital," she pleaded. "I don't like the smell and the bed is really uncomfortable. And everyone keeps smiling at me, I can't handle it."

Hook managed to laugh a little, "Fine, but only if you rest. Whale said you needed it."

She had her tough exterior back on, probably thinking she showed too much vulnerability in front of him. "I'm fine. Whale's just overreacting. I don't care what he says. He got his PhD from a curse, much like that cricket."

She made her way to the kitchen. Hook followed her and saw her pull a bottle of wine and two glasses out of a cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a drink," she shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Humor me."

"I just want to drink away the pain," she said solemnly. "If that's even possible."

"Is this because of Robin? What happened?"

"I'm not interested in sharing anything with you, pirate," she said as she poured wine on both glasses, handing one to Hook. He refused the drink, causing her to smirk. "But you're welcome to join me."

She left the glass on the counter and headed back to the living room with her glass in her hand and the wine bottle in the other. Hook didn't want to let Regina drink, but whatever happened with Robin must have been bad enough for her to leave the hospital. He joined her a few moments later. He found her sitting on the floor. He sat beside her, leaving a comfortable distance between them. She smiled at him, moved closer to him, and put her head on his shoulders.

"Thank you," she said.

"I told you," he smiled softly. "You don't have to thank me for caring."

He felt her smile against his shoulder. He didn't even care that she might possibly already drunk. He'll take whatever she'll give him.

"I'm not thanking you for that."

His brows furrowed, "Then what are you thanking me for?"

"For being a good friend," she said, and he felt his heart drop in his chest. He wasn't expecting her to say that. At all.

"I'm…" he cleared his throat. "I'm your friend?" The words came out before he even knew it was coming out.

Regina pulled back and looked at him. "Well, I suppose you are." She looked at her glass and played with the rim. "Out of everyone in this town, I think you understand me best."

"Why's that?"

"We both know what it's like to lose someone you care about right in front of you," she drank out of her glass and leaned in to his shoulder and leaned into his shoulder again. "You know the pain I feel every time I see everyone else happy. I think Greg Mendell was right after all. Villains don't get happy endings."

"To hell with Mendell and everyone else," he said. "Us friends have to stick together. "We'll be each other's happy endings. I'll be your friend forever and we can be happy friends." He raised his glass and cheered, "To friends!"

"To friends!" she echoed. They both laughed heartily as they clinked their glasses together.

It wasn't his plan to just become friends with Regina… but if that's what it took to become closer to her, he'll be her friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, folks. This chapter will be similar to the previous one but it's in Regina's POV, so some dialogue will be the same with last chapter's.

Also, I know I said I have at least 33ish chapter already written, but I want to edit/revise them before posting them that's why it takes me a while to upload the next chapter. I want them to make sense and to not have plot holes and stuff. I wrote this a couple years back and I've learned more about writing and stuff, so I want to apply what I learned to my stories... So bear with me :)

Anyway, school has started so the next chance I get to post a new chapter, I will.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Her thoughts were with Hook, who was there for her even when she was a pain in the ass. She has never really paid any attention to him ever since he handed her to Mendell, but something in him made her trust him the most. Is this what it felt like to have a friend? He _did_ act like he was her friend last night. It was odd, but it was nice.

She heard her door open and couldn't help but smile on her face when she saw Henry. He came over and gave her a hug, and he was very careful not to touch her injured arm. She felt another presence in the room and was startled to see Hook staring at her with a smile on his face. Henry probably felt how comfortable she was because he then cleared his throat.

Hook mentioned that Robin wanted to see her and asked if she was okay with it or if he should take care of it. She knew she needed to face him eventually, and she was sure if she wasn't bound to this hospital bed, she would run away from ever facing him. So she said she would allow Robin to see her if he wanted to. Hook left her and Henry to talk, and for that, she was grateful.

"Mom," he smiled at her. "How are you? I was so worried."

"I'm all better now, sweetheart," she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Whale said I could go home tomorrow but I really want to go home now."

A nurse came in with extra pillows.

"What are those for?" Regina asked her.

"Oh," the nurse smiled brightly at her. "I just thought your son would want to stay here with you tonight. Doctor Whale made it clear you needed to stay here tonight."

"No," she raised her voice. "He won't be spending the night at this place. Tell Whale he can give me my discharge papers right now or I guarantee that he'll end up somewhere he wouldn't want to be."

The nurse nodded and left in a hurry. She looked terrified and it looked like she was going to cry, which made Regina smirk. Yes, she wasn't going to terrorize people now, but that doesn't mean she couldn't scare people off. She thought it counted as a hobby… or a favorite pastime.

"Mom," Henry pleaded. "Please listen to the doctor. I just want you to feel better."

"I know. I'm sorry," she smiled at him apologetically. "I just really want to go home and spend time with you."

Henry gave her a hug, "Speaking of home… is it okay if I come live with you? Well, except for the occasional weekend with Emma. We already talked about it, and Emma said it was all up to you."

Regina felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It's been a long time since Henry actually wanted to stay with her, and she has never felt so happy.

"Of course, Henry. You're always welcome. It's your home."

"Also," he said, more hesitant to ask this time. "Do you mind if I stayed there tonight?"

"No, Henry," she said sternly. "You can't be home alone, you know that."

"What if Hook stayed with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, honey."

"I'm serious, mom," he told her. "He made sure I was safe today, and he's actually pretty fun to be around."

"Is he?" Regina thought about it for a minute. Should she trust Hook with her son? Emma probably knew Henry was with him all day, so maybe that said something. "Why don't you stay with Emma or your grandparents?"

"Come on, mom. Please?" He started using his puppy eyes he knew Regina couldn't handle. How could she resist this adorable face?

"Alright," she gave in. Henry put a fist in the air and cheered. "Only if Hook agrees to stay with you. And you also have to tell Emma."

"Thanks, mom!" he pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call her now."

"Henry," she called him before he could phone Emma. "Why do you _really_ want to stay at the house tonight?" She was really curious. She expected him to go back to Emma's after last night.

"I…" he looked at her with a shy smile. "I just miss it, you know? I miss my room, your room, and the fridge full of food." He then called Emma to tell her the plan for tonight.

She loved that Henry had the time to sit with her in this stupid hospital room and talk about what happened during the year they were separated. He talked about New York, his friends, and in return, she talked about her year in the Enchanted Forest.

After an hour of talking, Henry decided to leave because, according to him, he had a mission to do. She really didn't want him to leave because she really wanted to spend more time with him, and also because she was nervous about Robin coming in to see her. She didn't know what she was going to say or what she was going to do.

There was a knock on her door, and she could see Robin on the other side of it. _This was it_. She smiled at him, silently telling him it was okay for him to come in. He opened the door slowly, as if he was waiting for her to kick him out before he could even have the chance to speak.

"Hello," he said awkwardly with a small wave.

"Hi."

"How's your head?"

"Alright," she tried to smile again but ended up just staring down at her hands, suddenly interested in looking anywhere but him.

"Look, Regina," he said as he inched closer. She looked up at him and regretted it instantly because now all she wanted to do was kiss him. "I promise you I wasn't the one who hurt you. I was at Snow's –"

"I know," she looked away again, feeling embarrassed that's he actually accused him of hurting her.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I should have known better. I should have known that something was different. I mean, I kind of knew deep down but…" she stopped herself form saying anything else. This could actually end up not going well if she told him the real reason she followed the person pretending to be him.

"But what?" Robin asked, and Regina should have expected him to ask. She shouldn't have said anything.

"Nothing," she dismissed him, and all she could do now was put her walls back up so she wouldn't get hurt again. "It's not important. I'm tired. You may leave."

"No."

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Regina," he sighed, frustrated. "Don't do this to me now. Tell me why you followed him when you knew it wasn't me."

"I said it wasn't important."

"I say it is," he argued.

She just stared at her hands again. She really didn't want to tell him why. Maybe letting him in wasn't such a good idea, but she could feel his eyes intensely on her and she couldn't help but look back up at him. Again.

"I just," she tried to keep herself together. "I just thought… I wanted to believe for a second that you actually came to tell me that you chose me over your wife. I let my feelings cloud my judgement. I just… I didn't want to face reality and I thought if I followed you – or whoever it was – it would, somehow, become reality."

They were silent for a while. Regina was trying so hard not to cry, but her tears were falling nonstop. All she could do now was look at him, and he was doing the same.

"I'm sorry," she broke the silence. "I know that didn't really make a lot of sense."

"No, Regina," he said. " _I'm_ sorry."

She looked at him confused, "What are you sorry for?"

"I am _so_ sorry."

It took a while for her to understand, but she did, eventually. He was choosing Marian. She knew that he was going to have to choose at some point. She knew she had little chance of getting him back, but knowing and actually hearing it aren't the same thing. This was more painful than she thought it would be.

All she did was nod and try to smile. She knew if she said anything else, she would just sob in front of him. She couldn't believe she was actually losing him.

"Regina," he had tears in his eyes too. "She's my wife."

"I know."

"I can't just leave her."

"I know."

"Regina, I –"

"I know," she tried to smile. It wasn't his fault she was feeling this way anyway. She should have expected this. "She's your wife. I understand."

"But –"

"There is no 'but', Robin," she sighed, wiping the tears off her face. "What we had was… I don't know what it was, but it's over now. I'll be fine. Please go to your wife. I need rest."

"Regina, I care for you. Please don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything, Robin. You've made your choice and now it's time for us to part ways and for you to go."

"You don't get to do this," he said. Regina could feel his frustration. She didn't know why he was getting angry when _he_ was the one who was leaving her. "Why are you acting like this is so easy for you? Can't you see that I'm trying here?"

"You think this is easy for me?"

"Well, you're certainly acting like it is!"

"What do you want me to do, Robin? Beg you to choose me? Beg you to leave your wife for me? Beg you to stay with me? Is that what you want?"

"No, but –"

"Then what do you want?"

"I just… I don't know."

"Then I think we're done here," she said. "Good night, Robin."

"Regina…" he grabbed her face gently turned her face so she was looking at him. "I'm really sorry. I… You and I…"

"I know," she smiled softly at him She pressed her forehead to his and caressed his cheek. "Be happy."

That seemed to make his tears fall. He moved his thumbs across her cheeks, pulling her face closer. He kissed her softly, kissed her for the last time. He choked a sob when he broke the kiss, and stayed as close as he could for a minute and he smiled at her. "Goodbye, Regina."

"Goodbye."

* * *

After a few hours after Robin left, she felt trapped. Trapped in her own emotions, her own misery. She wanted to go and just forget everything. She hated this feeling.

She decided to use magic to transport herself home. Surely, no one will notice she was gone until the morning. And she didn't really know why she waited this long use her magic to get herself out of this place.

When she appeared in her living room, she wasn't expecting to see Hook with a panicked look on his face. She expected him to be worn out after the day they had.

"Regina! What's wrong?"

She just looked at him and opened her mouth more than once to say something but nothing ever came out. Out of nowhere, he pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at the contact but found it relaxing. She pulled back after a few minutes, wiping tears from her face.

"Please don't send me back to the hospital," she tried not to sound desperate but she really didn't want to go back. "I don't like the smell and the bed is really uncomfortable. And everyone keeps smiling at me, I can't handle it."

He laughed, "Fine. Only if you rest. Whale said you needed it."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. Whale is overreacting. I don't care what he says. He got his PhD from a curse, much like that cricket."

Regina then made her way to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of wine and two glasses from a cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Hook asked.

"Getting a drink," she shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Humor me."

"I just want to drink the pain away," she said solemnly. "If that's even possible."

"Is this because of Robin? What happened?"

"I'm not interested in sharing anything with you, pirate," she said as she poured wine on both glasses, handing one to Hook afterwards. "But you are welcome to join me."

She left the glass on the counter and headed back to the living room with her glass in her hand and the wine bottle in the other. She sat down on the floor and started drinking. Hook came in and sat beside her, leaving a distance between them. She smiled at him, moved closer, and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"I told you," he sighed. "You never have to thank me for taking care of you."

Despite not wanting to, she smiled against his shoulder, holding back a laugh. She started to feel tipsy now, (thanks to magic, wine can be a very strong alcoholic drink in this town), but she could tell Hook was being genuine.

"I'm not thanking you for that."

"Then what are you thanking me for?"

"For being a good friend."

"I'm your friend?"

Regina pulled back and looked at him. "Well, I suppose you are." She looked at her glass and played with the rim. "Out of everyone in this town, I think you understand me best."

"Why's that?"

"We both know what it's like to lose someone you care about right in front of you," she drank out of her glass and leaned into his shoulder again. "You know the pain I feel every time I see everyone else happy. I think Greg Mendell was right after all. Villains don't get happy endings."

"To hell with Mendell and everyone else," he said. "Us friends have to stick together. We'll be each other's happy endings. I'll be your friend and we can be happy friends."

She could already tell that Hook was getting a bit tipsy. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was when he was a bit drunk. "To friends!" he cheered.

"To friends!" she echoed, both laughing heartily as they clinked their glasses together.

Maybe she just needed a friend. Someone who can just be beside her without having her emotions in the way. Maybe love wasn't just in the cards for her. Besides, she didn't need it anyway. She now had a family, what with Snow and David constantly telling her that she is part of theirs despite Regina denying it. She could also be happy with this friendship with Hook. _And_ she has Henry.

* * *

They've been drinking for a while now, and they kept laughing for no reason.

"Hook."

"What?"

"Hook!"

"What?"

"Do you remember when Greg Mendell tortured me?"

"Yeah," Hook gave her a frown. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"I left you for dead when I pushed you off that cliff with Maleficent – or at least what was left of her," she giggled, then covered her mouth with her hand. "I didn't mean to giggle."

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Do you know how the Charmings found me?"

"Nope?"

"They used my tears."

His eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"They asked Rumple to help and he gave them my tears," she shrugged. "It helped them find me."

"How did your tears help them find you?"

"I have no idea," she laughed. "The real question, though, is _why_ Rumple had my tears bottled up in his shop."

"Maybe he got thirsty," Hook laughed at his own joke.

"I wonder what other stuff he has in that shop of his," Regina wondered aloud.

"A magic carpet, perhaps."

"There is no such thing as a magic carpet."

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

"I suppose," she said. "Do you think he has your hand?"

"What?"

"Your hand," she said again. "Do you think he still has it?"

"I don't know," he didn't laugh this time. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I was just curious!" Regina stared at his hook. "How do you eat without your hand?"

"Oh, I don't know," he then put his right hand up in front of her. "Maybe with my other hand?"

"Oh, yeah!" she laughed out loud. "I forgot you had that!"

"Blimey, you're really drunk."

Regina studied him for a while until he looked back at her curiously, "What?"

"Do you want to go see if he still has it?"

He shook his head in confusion, "Go see if he still has what?"

"Your hand!"

"Why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders. "Adventure? I've always wanted to see a severed hand."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes," she then studied him for a bit. Hook seemed uncomfortable with the subject. "Don't you want your hand back?"

He looked away, "I don't know."

"Hmmm," she contemplated. "Do you want to get it back?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because it's yours."

"Yes," he sighed. "But why?"

"I just want to do something good for once without anything in return," she absent-mindedly played with his hook. "You were so nice to me even when I wasn't the most pleasant person to be around."

"Regina," he smiled at her. "You don't have to do that for me."

"Okay," she sighed heavily, leaning on his side and placing her head on his shoulders. "But can we still go see if he has it? I _really_ want to discover the things he has in his shop. Who knows, we might even find a magic carpet."

"I thought you said there was no such thing?"

"I did?"

"Yes," he nodded. "You did."

"Well, we won't know until we find out, won't we?"

"I suppose."

And that's how they found themselves in front of Gold's shop. Regina used her magic to transport them because she was too drunk to remember how to get to Gold's shop. Well, she did transport them two blocks away from it, but it was close enough – considering her state of mind right now. She was surprised to see that it was snowing, so she conjured up a coat for herself to stay warm while they walked the two blocks.

She didn't want Hook to know but she really did want to give him his hand back. It's the least she could do. She couldn't think of a better way to show him she appreciated him and everything he's done for her. Plus, she was going to be the friend of the year if she does it – but that's not really important. Maybe. Little did she know that by the end of this tiny escapade, they were going to discover something that'll give light to what's happening in Storybrooke.

* * *

Author's Note:

I can say that the next chapter will include a magic carpet ride.

That is all.

I hope everyone has a good day/afternoon/night! :P


	11. Chapter 11

"Can't you use your magic?

"I don't know," Regina shrugged. "Can I?"

"You tell me," Hook shook his head. "You're the one with the magic!"

"Oh yeah," she studied the shop's door to determine whether it was magically locked or not. "Hmmm, it doesn't seem like he locked it with magic but I'm not sure."

"Alright," Hook was definitely enjoying this more than he'd like to admit. He wasn't so sure about breaking in Rumple's shop though, but Regina seemed confident that they wouldn't get caught and that's enough for him.

Regina used magic to unlock the door and waited for any signs of magic that will come to life or reveal itself.

Nothing.

They went in and looked around. Regina found a bottle of her tears in one of the cabinets. It was labeled as "Regina's tears". She pocketed it – she didn't want Rumple having that just laying around his shop for his convenience. She searched for Hook's hand discreetly, knowing he wasn't so keen on having it back, which totally baffled her mind… but it was his hand and he can do whatever he wanted with it.

Hook knew Regina still wanted to look for his hand, he just didn't know why. So he wanted to make sure he got to it first before she did. After some time, he was merely searching through some drawers when he found his hand. It was really his severed hand! Rumple must have put a preservation spell on it, probably expecting to use it as leverage or something. He made sure Regina wasn't looking and put his hand in his coat pocket.

Regina saw weird things in the shop. There were strands of hairs organized neatly, there were more bottles of tears… how weird can Rumple be? She then came across a big chest that looked very suspicious. So naturally, she opened it. What she saw astonished her greatly.

"I can't believe we actually broke into the crocodile's shop!" Hook laughed as he went through more drawers.

"Oh my god!"

Hook turned around to look at Regina with worry. "What? Is everything alright?"

"Wow!"

"Regina?" Hook walked slowly towards her. "What is it?"

"I can't believe this!"

"What is it?"

"Hook!"

"Good Lord, Regina!" Hook growled. "What is it?"

"Look at this!" Regina pointed towards the chest.

Hook headed towards her and saw a carpet inside the chest. His mouth was agape. "Is that a –?"

"Yes," Regina was smirking as she nodded. "Yes, it is."

"I was right!"

"Well," Regina shrugged. "We don't know if it's magical."

"Oh, come on," Hook took the carpet out of the closet and placed it flat on the floor. "Rumplestiltskin would never keep this if it wasn't magical."

Before Regina could even speak, Hook stepped on the carpet and waited. The carpet then floated a few feet above the ground, causing Hook to fall over. "Whoa!"

"Wow," Regina stared in awe. She has never seen a magic carpet before, contrary to what others believed. People often assume she knows everything that was associated with magic, but she really didn't. All she knew was related to _dark_ magic. She's never had a lot of experience with light magic, magic that made people happy… so seeing a magic carpet for the first time sent her on a high.

Hook steadied himself on the carpet before sitting down. He was really enjoying himself. He saw Regina staring at the carpet with a big smile on her face. He reckoned she's never experienced magic quite like this. She looked so happy. Her face was so relaxed, and he could tell she was having fun. He beckoned her to sit beside him.

"You want me to ride a magic carpet?" Regina asked.

"Yes," he nodded with a wink.

"But none of us know how to operate one."

"I can sail a ship," he shrugged. "How hard is it to operate a magic carpet?"

"I don't want to die because you couldn't handle a magic carpet, Hook."

"Come on, Regina," he pleaded with a pout. "I thought we were friends?"

"We are!"

"The trust me!"

Regina was still new at trusting people but Hook's pretty face – _wait, where did that come from?_ – was so pretty that she couldn't help but nod and step towards him. He helped her up the carpet and she settled right beside him. Once she did, the carpet started heading towards the door. With magic, she opened the door and they soared through the air.

It was beyond words could express, what Regina felt, as they flew across Storybrooke. She doesn't really know if it's the alcohol or if they're really on a magic carpet ride, but it was amazing. They apparently didn't need to know how to operate the carpet since it had a mind of its own. She felt almost… free.

Hook was laughing his ass off. He couldn't believe he was actually on a magic carpet with Regina. He can't help but look at her. He smiled when he saw pure joy in her expression, something she hasn't had for a long time. He was brought out his thoughts when Regina smacked him in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Look!" she as pointing at something behind him. "Behind you!"

He turned around and saw a castle. It's not just any castle – it's a castle made out of ice.

"I didn't know Storybrooke had an ice castle," Hook said as he turned his head back to look at Regina.

"That's because there never was an ice castle in Storybrooke," she said. "That wasn't there before!"

"Are you telling me that there is another possibility that whoever is in that castle is possibly another threat?"

"Possibly."

The carpet suddenly changed directions, as if someone told it to. It flew directly towards the castle with great speed. Regina grabbed Hook's arm as it sped up so she wouldn't fall off the carpet.

"Regina," Hook said. "What's happening? Did you make it do this?"

"No, but it's heading towards the castle. I'm going to see who's in there when we get there."

"We can do this tomorrow, love, when you're not drunk."

"I am not drunk!"

"Regina…"

"Come on, live a little!"

"I don't want to live a little, Regina," he chuckled nervously. "I want to live… a lot! Now, let's make the carpet turn back around before –"

The carpet stopped abruptly, and it threw them off. Regina, luckily enough, had some common sense and used her magic to break their fall but she couldn't concentrate, and it took her a while to realize they were falling directly towards large, sharp icicles. She tried again but her magic won't do anything. She closed her eyes to focus, hard, and she successfully transported them next to the castle. They landed harshly on the ground. The carpet was still hovering above them and then it turned into ice and exploded.

"Bloody hell," Hook said. "What was that?"

No answer. He looked around, but Regina wasn't anywhere. "Regina?"

He walked around the castle and found her about to go in through the doors. Before she could go in, Hook grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Ouch!" she jerked away from his hand. "What was that for?"

"Are you mad? You can't just go in there, Regina!"

"Why not? I have magic! We'll be safe!

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find out who's inside this castle."

She tried walking away, but Hook grabbed her arm again. "Regina, you could barely use your magic to break our fall! What makes you think your magic can protect you right now?"

"I don't care," Regina groaned. "If you don't want to help me, then you can go back to –"

Regina's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Hook asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh my god!"

"Regina, what is it?"

"Henry," she shut her eyes and hung her head back in frustration. "We left him alone in the house. We need to go. Now! Before he wakes up and notices we're gone."

"Alright," he nodded. "Lead the way."

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know where we are."

"Oh," he sighed in frustration. "Lovely."

"Don't blame me for this one, Hook! You're the one who made me go on a magic carpet ride in the first place."

"Well, don't blame me either! You made the carpet fly towards the castle!"

"I didn't do that! It was like someone told it to turn around and head towards the castle."

"Yeah, _you_ did!"

"Shut your mouth, pirate, or so help me –"

Something hard hit her back. The impact made her fall on her face.

"Regina!" Hook screamed.

There was a grunt, coming from Hook, and he fell on top of her. She groaned from the heaviness of Hook's weigh. Hook seemed to be unconscious because he wasn't moving at all. She tried to push him off her, but something hit her head. She saw blonde hair coming towards her and then she saw darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: Apologies for the *super* late update. School kicked me in the butt, but now it's summer so hopefully I get to update more frequent - BUT I'm leaving the country for a month, so I'm going to try and update as often as I can before I leave :)


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I uploaded two chapters for tonight's update - so make sure you don't forget to read the previous chapter if you haven't yet! :)

* * *

Hook felt a weight on top of him as he woke up. His head was pounding, but he couldn't remember why. He opened his eyes and realized that the weight on top of him was Regina… and a really big comforter in between their bodies. _Did Regina use him as a bed?_ She was snoring loudly, but she looked very relaxed so he didn't want to wake her. Besides, he didn't feel like getting up yet.

He tried to drift back to sleep, but he suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. _Henry_. He didn't know what to do, Henry can't see them like this, but he didn't want to wake Regina up. When he heard Henry get closer, he panicked and just pretended that he was still asleep.

"Mom?" Henry's footsteps got closer and he figured he saw them because his footsteps had stopped. "Uhm," he heard Henry say.

He could feel Henry looking at them like they were insane. "Mom?" Hook felt Henry shake Regina. "Mom!"

"Ssshhh," Regina also mumbled something incoherent. If Hook wasn't pretending to be asleep, he might have laughed at how Regina was acting.

"Mom."

"Heerrry?" she mumbled.

"Mom," Henry shook Regina harder. "Wake up!"

Hook knew the moment when Regina came to her senses. He felt her stiffen at the realization that she was on top of him. The fact that she was on top of him made his heart literally beat faster. "Henry."

"Why are you home?" Henry questioned. "I thought you were staying at the hospital?"

"Oh," Regina coughed. "I went home last night."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like hospitals."

"You should have stayed," Henry smiled a little. "You could have gotten hurt again."

"Don't worry," she said. "Hook was here. He took care of me." What Regina said brought a smile on Hook's face.

"Speaking of Hook," Henry said slowly, curiously. "Why are you on top of him?"

"Oh, uhm…"

Regina pushed herself off of him and sat on the couch. Only then did he realize how sore his back was. The floor didn't make a great bed, despite the very soft carpet it had.

"Henry," she yawned. "What time is it?"

"8:15."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"I was supposed to make you breakfast," Henry said sadly. "It was going to be a surprise."

"Well, maybe next time?"

"Alright."

"Why don't you change and wash up while I fix you up something?"

"Pancakes?"

Regina nodded and laughed – it was music to Hook's ears. "Okay."

He heard Henry walk out the room, but then he stopped. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Henry went up the stairs and after a minute or two, he heard the shower running.

"You can stop pretending now," he heard Regina say. _Was she talking to him?_ He stayed still on the floor, not wanting to face reality yet. "Hook!" Regina threw a pillow at him.

Hook pretended that he just woke up from his sleep and yawned. And he knew he was unsuccessful in pretending because he saw Regina smirk. "What?"

"I know you were awake the whole time."

"I wasn't."

"Cut the crap, Hook," she said, but there was no bitterness in her voice. "Do you remember how we got back here?"

"No," he admitted. He got up from the floor, stretched out his arms, and sat down beside her. "Was it even real? I mean, it felt like it was, but… maybe it wasn't?"

"Hold on," Regina stood up from the couch and looked around the room, searching for something. She set her eyes somewhere on the floor, and Hook saw that it was her coat. She picked it up and sat back down beside him. "When we were in Gold's shop, I took a bottle of my tears and put it in my pocket."

"That's great, Regina," he said. "But what does that have to do with… everything?"

"Are you slightly stupid or are you really stupid?"

"Regina," he sighed heavily. He was wondering how he exactly fell in love with this infuriating woman.

"Well, if last night was real and it wasn't just a side effect of us drinking ourselves to death, then I should have…" she reached inside her pocket. "The bottle," and she pulled out a bottle half full with… her tears.

"Are those your tears?"

If looks could kill, he would be a head on a plate right now. "No, _Hook_ , I just put water in a bottle and put it in my pocket and pretend that they're my tears because I want to convince you that what happened last night was real. _Yes, these are my real tears_." She was fuming.

"Calm down, my hot-headed queen," Hook threw the pillow she threw at him back at her. She scrunched her nose up in annoyance, but she looked very adorable right now. What he would give to kiss her senseless. "What's got your kickers in a twist, love?"

"I am not _your_ queen," she said sternly, but then her face softened and she rubbed her temples. "My head is pounding. I feel like I'm dying," she groaned.

"Come on," he helped her up. "Let's go get something for your head."

"No," she pulled away from him. "I'll do that later. I need to make Henry breakfast."

He let her go, frankly because he didn't want to be on the end of one of her outbursts – not right now, anyway.

She stopped and turned around before she headed out the room to look at him, "Aare you staying for breakfast?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked. He didn't want to intrude after all.

"I don't care," she shrugged. "I just need to know if I have to make more pancakes."

"Then I guess I'll stay for breakfast."

She nodded and left the room, but Hook didn't miss the small smile she had when he said he would stay. He fumbled with his coat absentmindedly and his eyes widened in realization that he, too, took something home from Gold's shop.

Regina went to the kitchen and quickly made pancake batter. After making it, she quickly made pancakes so that by the time Henry comes back down from his shower, his breakfast would be ready. She missed her son so much. She was glad that she had a better relationship with Henry now, and that's all she could ever ask for.

She still felt upset about Robin, though, as much as she hated to admit it. She can feel her heart break all over again every time she thinks of him. She doesn't want to know what it's going feel like when she sees him. She can't believe she had a chance at love again, only to be taken away so suddenly.

After she finished making enough pancakes, she called Henry from the bottom of the staircase.

"Henry!"

She heard Henry yell, "I'm coming, mom!"

She then went to the living room to find Hook looking upset. He changed his demeanor once he saw her, "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes," she was eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She pursed her lips, "You said that the other night, too. The night at the diner."

"Yeah, so?"

"Look, I'm trying my best here."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"I… Never mind," she walked away, not knowing what else to say. She wasn't good with these kinds of things. All she wanted to do was help Hook feel better, but she didn't know how to.

"Regina –"

"If you want breakfast, I suggest you get your butt in the kitchen," she said jokingly.

Henry was already there when she went back to the kitchen. He was already devouring his pancake. He smiled at her with food on his mouth.

"Henry," she tried to be stern, but couldn't help the smile on her face. "That's disgusting."

Henry laughed. That sound alone made Regina feel a lot better, despite her headache. Hook came in the kitchen with a smile, but Regina knew it was just for show. She put two pancakes on a plate and handed it to Hook. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said as he grabbed it from her and sat beside Henry.

They ate breakfast quietly. Regina watched Henry eat and reveled in the fact that he's here beside her. She can see Hook occasionally glancing in her direction and she couldn't help but do the same. She knew they still had to talk about what happened last night and also find answers, but she was content with having her son and her friend with her. She doesn't know if she can get over Robin easily, but with Henry and Hook on her side, she knew everything's going to be okay.

Oblivious to anything outside the mansion, they didn't notice that Storybrooke was currently covered in snow, more than it was last night. The phone rang, and Henry got up to get it.

"Hello?"

" _Kid, it's Emma. Is your mom home? We went to the hospital to check on her and she was gone._ "

"Yeah, she's home."

" _Good. Now, may I please talk to her?_ "

"Sure," He held the phone out to Regina. "Mom, it's Emma. She wants to talk to you."

"Thanks, Henry," she said as she grabbed the phone from him. "How can I help you, Miss Swan?"

" _Next time you leave the hospital, let us know so we're not panicking that someone kidnapped you or something._ "

"I can look after myself, Miss Swan. I don't have to report back to you every time I want to do something."

" _We were just worried. Snow almost fell down the stairs freaking out._ "

Regina smirked, "Is that all?"

" _We need you to meet us at City Hall in ten minutes._ "

"Why?"

" _Are you seriously telling me you don't know what's going on right now?_ "

"What on earth are you talking about?"

" _Look outside your window, Regina._ "

And so, Regina did. "It's just snow. What's the big deal?"

" _It's not just snow. It's something else._ "

"How can you be so sure? Haven't you seen snow before?"

" _Regina, I'm serious! David tried shoveling the driveway so he can go to work but he can't/ It's like it's stuck on the ground or something._ "

"I don't know if I understand."

" _Then meet us in City Hall in ten._ "

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

She hung up and told Henry to get dressed because they were leaving soon. She used her magic to dress herself up for the cold.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked once he finished getting dressed.

"City Hall."

"Why?" Hook asked, concerned.

"Emma thinks the snow isn't snow."

Hook looked at Regina, and she knew that he knew what she was thinking. It had something to do with the ice castle they saw last night. They stepped outside and made their way to City Hall. Emma was right. The snow did feel different. Regina also felt something else. Magic.


	13. Chapter 13

The trio went in City Hall, and Regina groaned when she saw who were there: Emma, Snow, David, Granny, Red, Tink… and Robin. She wanted to avoid Robin as much as possible/ They ended their relationship on good terms, but that doesn't mean she wanted to see him yet. She saw Robin make his way towards her and she froze in place. She didn't know what to do. Luckily, Hook felt the uneasiness radiating off her. So, he approached Robin before he could reach Regina. Regina gave Hook a grateful nod as a thank you.

"Robin," Hook greeted. Robin looked at him with an annoyed expression. He didn't mind because he knew Robin wanted to talk to Regina, but Hook knew she wasn't ready yet.

"Killian," he wasn't looking at him. Robin's eyes followed Regina as she walked past them. He was looking at her with longing and desire in his eyes. When Regina walked over to Emma and Henry, Robin finally looked at Hook. "How are you, mate?"

"I'm exceptional," Hook smiled widely. "You?"

"I didn't know you and Regina were…" he paused as he looked down. "Friends."

"What's this about, Robin?" Hook was taken aback by Robin's statement. He didn't know whether to feel sorry for his friend or angry for Regina. She never told Hook what happened at the hospital, but by the way she drank her pain away last night, he figured Robin told her he was staying with Marian.

"I just…" he rubbed his face with his hands. "I think I made a mistake."

"Look, you broke her heart. You can't just change your mind whenever you feel like it."

"I know," his face was fixed in a troubling expression. "It's just… I wanted to try with Marian but… last night, after Regina and I kissed, I just… I don't know what to do."

Hook didn't know what to do either. He should feel bad that Robin was hurting, but he felt relieved that he might actually have a chance at Regina now that Robin's out of the picture. He felt disgusted with himself, though. Robin has been his friend ever since they got back from the Enchanted Forest. He should be helping his friend… but Hook loved Regina.

Before he could say anything else, Rumplestiltskin entered City Hall. He looked really exasperated. He wondered if he knew that he and Regina broke into his shop last night. Hook had his answer when Rumple grabbed Regina by the arms and dragged her out into the hallway.

Relief washed over Regina's entire body when Hook went to Robin before he could reach her. Henry waved at Emma and Regina suggested they go talk to her.

"I'm happy you're not mad at Emma, mom," Henry said.

She smiled at him. "As much as I hate to admit it… it wasn't her fault. She just wanted to save a life, and no one should feel guilty for that."

They approached Emma. The blonde had a worried look on her face, as if she was getting ready for Regina's wrath.

"Miss Swan," she greeted.

"Hey mom!" Henry said as he gave her a hug.

"Hey kid," Emma combed Henry's hair with her fingers. "Henry, your grandparents want to say hello. Do you mind if I talk to Regina for a bit?"

"Yeah, no problem," Henry gave Regina a small smile before walking over to Snow and David, and gave them both a hug.

Once Henry was far away enough to not hear them, Emma turned to look at Regina. "I'm really sorry about Marian. I really didn't know."

"It's not your fault, Miss Swan."

Emma looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you serious?"

Regina chuckled, "Yes, I am. As much as I want to go crazy Evil Queen on you, I don't want to disappoint Henry. Plus, I can't reprimand you for saving a life now, can I, Miss Swan?"

"Look," Emma smirked. "If we're going to share Henry and be in each other's lives, the least you can do is call me Emma. I'd really like us to be friends. For the sake of Henry and this town."

Regina always thought that if Emma was – Snow and Charming's daughter, Henry's birth mom, the Savior – she would've been friends with her. She was a strong woman who knew what she wanted, and she respects her for that. Since she was changing for herself and for Henry, what has she got to lose if she became friends with Emma? She could probably set her and Hook up… that's what friends are for, right?

"I'd like that a lot, Emma," she smiled genuinely. "And thank you for not taking Henry back to New York."

"I'm sorry for that as well," Emma said sheepishly. "I should not have even thought about doing that. Henry loves you, and I can't just keep him for myself. He needs you in his life, Regina."

At that moment, Rumple walked into the room. She immediately saw Gold give her an angry look. _Busted_. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out into the hallway.

"Let go of me!" she yelled as she tried to pull away from him. "Gold!"

Once they reached the end of the hallway, he let go of her and shoved her into the wall. "Do you think I wouldn't know if someone broke into my shop, dearie?"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't."

"Then why did you?"

"I was being adventurous."

At this point, she could tell he was fuming. He grabbed Regina's arm roughly, causing her to let out a yelp. She tried to get away but his grip was firm. He was about to use magic on her when Hook, Robin, David, and Emma came running towards them.

"Hey!" Emma yelled. "Let go of her!"

"No one steals from me!" he yelled. He wrapped his hand around her neck and he tried to choke her.

"She didn't steal from you!" Emma screamed as she tried to pull his hands away from Regina's neck. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, she did!" she snarled. "Along with that pirate of hers."

Before any of them could comprehend what he meant, David managed to shove Gold away from Regina. "Gold, calm down!" he yelled.

Robin rushed over to Regina and he held her by the shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked as he fussed over her and checked for injuries.

She pushed him away rather harshly, "I'm fine."

He looked heartbroken by her actions, but she didn't want him caring for her like nothing has changed between them. She walked as far away as she could from Robin. David took Rumple back inside and Emma looked back at Hook.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"We broke into Gold's shop last night, no big deal," Regina said nonchalantly as she tried to avoid eye contact from Robin, who was staring at her like some lost puppy."

"No big deal?" Emma looked at her like she was crazy. "Hook, please tell me you don't think it's not a big deal."

"Well, we only took what was ours," he smirked. "I hardly count that as stealing."

Regina let out a small laugh. She headed towards back inside. "Can we just forget about this? Why don't we just do what we came here to do? I don't know about you, but I'm so over this winter."

When Regina went back into the room, Rumple was sitting down beside Henry and Belle, who apparently came right after Rumple took his anger out on Regina. She didn't like her son spending time with Rumple, but she can't really do anything about it. She didn't want what happened with Emma to happen again. If Henry wanted to spend time with his grandfather, she won't stop him.

It seems like Rumple had calmed down from his anger because he was now smiling lovingly at Belle. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Her happy ending keeps getting taken away while the Dark One manages to keep his.

Emma came in, followed by Hook and Robin. Hook went right beside Regina and asked her if she was alright. She nodded and turned to see Robin on her other side. She saw Robin give Hook a tight smile, and she could tell that Robin was kind of jealous.

"So," Emma started. "What's the deal with the snow?"

"I felt the magic the moment I stepped foot into it this morning," Regina said. She looked at Rumple. "Do you know why that is?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and smiled. "Of course, dearie," He clearly wanted to withhold anything he knew about the impromptu winter just to get under Regina's skin, but Belle elbowed him and gave him a stern look.

"Rumple," she said sweetly. "Tell them what you know."

"Of course," he sighed. He stood up and walked towards the window. "I believe Emma and the pirate's blast to the past brought this winter upon us."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at Hook and he had a worried look on his face.

"I believe you brought something else back," he looked at Regina and mockingly pouted. "Besides the outlaw's wife, of course."

"We didn't bring anything else back," Hook said. "We would know if we did!"

"I beg to differ," Rumple said.

"Wait, are you saying we brought something else back?" Emma asked.

"You tell me," Rumple had a smug smile on. "How about you tell us everything that happened?"

Emma recounted the events that led them to all this chaos. They accidentally prevented Snow and Charming to meet for the first time, how they sought out the Dark One for help only to be captured by the Evil Queen, how they escaped and ran into the Sheriff of Nottingham, who was holding Marian hostage, and how they saved her from him. How they knocked her out cold so they could bring her back to the future – Emma looked apologetically at Regina when she mentioned this, only to get an eye roll from her. Emma told them how Rumple left her with the wand and sent them to the room with no doors, how Emma used the wand to make a portal, how Rumple almost didn't take the forgetting potion, and how Emma managed to convince him to.

She told the story over and over again, trying to pinpoint what went wrong, or what they could have missed, but no one was getting anywhere. When Regina was about to suggest they all go back home, Hook groaned. "Bloody hell."

Regina looked at him in disbelief, "What did you do?"

Hook looked at Rumple, "Was this impromptu winter, by any chance, caused by an urn you kept hidden in a cabinet?"

Rumple nodded.

"It must have been sucked in through the portal, bringing it with us."

"Well then," Regina said. "Mystery solved!"

"Not really," Emma shook her head and paced back and forth. "How can an urn cause this magical winter wonderland?"

"Ah, yes," Rumple said. "You see, Miss Swan, it's not the urn that caused it. It's what was in it."

"Are you telling me there's something in that urn?"

"Someone, Miss Swan."

"Someone is in that urn?"

"Someone _was_."

"Was?"

"Yes, it seemed like the portal you created was strong enough to magically open the urn."

"Who was in it, Rumple?" Belle asked.

Rumple looked at Regina with a triumphant expression in his face, "Elsa."

Regina gasped when she heard him, "Elsa?"

"Yes."

"But you told me she left!" she yelled at him. She was beyond angry at the imp now. "What did you do to her?"

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me, Rumple!" she walked towards Rumple, magic seeping through her veins, wanting to be let out. "And what of their mother? Is this why she tried to kill me before I cast the curse? What did you tell her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What did you do to her sister? Is she in the urn as well?"

"Regina," Emma interrupted them. "What the hell is going on?"

Regina ignored Emma's question and continued to glare at Rumple. "Is _she_ in Storybrooke? I she the one causing all of this?"

Belle was now looking at Rumple with angry eyes. She obviously knew he was lying. Rumple sighed and looked Regina in the eyes. "She is in Storybrooke, yes, but I don't know if it's her or Elsa is causing this winter."

"Regina!" Emma yelled. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Elizabeth," she said so much with bitterness in her tone – unwanted memories resurfacing.

"Elizabeth?"

Regina looked up at Rumple with hate-filled eyes. Everyone was staring at her now, waiting for her to answer. "The Ice Queen."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** 1 of 3 updates :)

* * *

"The Ice Queen?" Robin asked. "From Arendelle?"

"Yes," Regina answered, avoiding his gaze.

"Do you know her?" Hook asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter," she said. "I think it's best if we just go and look for her castle."

"Her ice castle?" Emma asked. "How did we miss an ice castle here in Storybrooke?"

"Beats me," Regina shrugged.

"Well, lead the way then," Emma ordered. "The sooner we end this winter, the better."

"I… don't _exactly_ know where it is."

"But how did you know there was an ice castle?"

"I just know there is, alright?"

"Regina –"

Emma got cut off by Hook. "We found a magic carpet in Gold's shop last night…"

"A magic carpet?" Emma looked back and forth between him and Regina. "Seriously?"

"Anyway," Hook continued. "We came across the castle while we were on it. It dropped us right beside it. We didn't see where it exactly was. The next thing we know, we woke up in Regina's house."

"Is that why I found you on top of Hook, mom?" Henry asked Regina. Everyone – including Robin – looked at her in shock.

"Uh, Henry…" Regina stuttered. "I – I don't think that's really important right now."

"You were on top of him?" Robin asked, pain flashing in his eyes. "What –"

"It's not what you think," Regina said, looking at everybody besides Robin. "We were completely dressed. We probably just fell asleep, too drunk to even know what was going on. I just remember being knocked out, and the ones who did it probably brought us back to my house to cover their tracks. They obviously didn't want anyone knowing where the castle is at."

"Wait," Emma held a hand up. "You guys were drunk?"

"Yes."

"And you had a magic carpet ride?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Emma questioned. "You can dream weird things when you're drunk and it would feel real."

"Are you saying that I am lying to you, Miss Swan?"

"No," Emma sighed heavily. "I'm just saying… maybe you weren't in the proper state of mind and you could have imagined things."

"Look," Hook said. "We have proof that what happened last night was real."

"What's the proof, then?" Robin asked bitterly.

"Regina took her tears back," he said as he pointed at the bottle Regina pulled out from her coat. "And I," he pulled out his severed hand from his coat pocket. "Got my hand back from the imp."

Snow, who's been quiet the whole time, let out an _'oh my god!'_ , and looked like she was about to throw up. Rumple, who was quietly sitting beside Belle, threw Hook a sardonic smile. Regina looked at Hook, surprised. She laughed at how absurd this all sounded, and so did he.

"Okay," Emma eyed the hand suspiciously. "That only proves you both broke into Gold's shop."

"We'll have more proof when we find that castle."

"Yes, but you don't know where it is."

"I know it's somewhere in the woods."

"Oh, great! What useful information!"

"It's better than nothing, Miss Swan."

"Alright," Emma gave in. "I guess we'll have to split up and look for it, then?"

Snow and David nodded and looked at each other, then to Emma. "Snow and I will go look for it together."

"What about Neal?" Emma asked.

"He's at the diner with Granny and Ruby."

"Henry," Regina said. "Go to Granny's. I'll come pick you up when we're done. I need you to be safe, okay?"

Henry frowned. "Fine," Regina hugged him and used her magic to send him to Granny's.

"Belle," Emma looked at the bookworm. "Can you search for something that would help us stop this winter if we don't succeed in finding Elsa or this Ice Queen?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I'm sure Rumple will have some books about it. He'll come and help me." Emma nodded as they stood up and left.

"Alright," Emma said. "Hook and I will –"

"No," Regina said quickly. "He's with me."

If what they were doing wasn't so important, Hook would have probably danced around City Hall at his happiness… but this was serious, so he settled for a small smile at Regina, which she returned.

"Regina," Emma sighed. "You two are the only ones who know what this castle looks like. One of you needs to go with someone else."

"They why are those two all alone?" she asked, pointing towards Snow and Charming. "They don't know what the castle looks like. Your excuse in invalid." She then turned to Hook, "Come on."

"Regina," Emma grabbed her arm. "We'll split into two groups then."

"Right," Hook said. "I'll go with Robin and one of the Charmings." That earned an eye roll from David.

"No," David shook his head. "Each group needs someone with magic. How about I go with Regina and Robin? And then Emma, Hook, and Snow together?"

"No –"

"Great, that's settled then," Robin said as he smirked and went out the door without a word.

Regina glared at David, who just realized what he had done. "Regina, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about –"

Regina put her hand up, signaling for him to stop talking, and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with."

Hook felt bad that he couldn't be with Regina in today's escapade. She looked nervous. He approached her and coaxed her to look at him. "Hey, you'll be fine."

"Oh, I will be," she said through gritted teeth. "But I don't know if Charming will."

Hook laughed at how adorable Regina looked when she was trying so hard not to blow up. "Ah, there's my hot-headed queen."

"I'm not _your_ queen," she said. "I'm not hot-headed either."

"Whatever you say," he smirked. "Best if you get going now. Be safe," he smiled.

She smiled back. Hook's heart could literally float away right now. "You, too."

And with that, she turned around and caught up with David, who was already halfway out the door. He wanted to be with them instead of Robin, but Emma had a point. They needed someone who knew what they were looking for. He turned to face Emma and Snow only to find Emma with a smirk on her face.

"It seems like you and Regina are getting along well," she said playfully.

"We are," Hook tried to hide his smile. "According to her, we're… friends."

"That's good, right?"

"It's…" he smiled sadly. "It's something."

"Am I missing something here?" Snow asked. Hook forgot that she was there.

"Hook has a crush on Regina," Emma revealed.

"Swan!"

"You do?" Snow asked excitedly. "But I thought you and Emma were a thing?"

"We were never a thing, Mary Margaret," Emma rolled her eyes. "He's always been into Regina."

"Can we please stop talking about me and start looking for the bloody castle?" he huffed as he walked towards the door.

"Geez, Hook," Emma laughed. "Lighten up a bit."

"I'll lighten up when this is over," he said. "Now, come on."

* * *

"Regina."

She closed her eyes in frustration and groaned. "What, Robin?" she said as cold as possible. She didn't want to talk to him at all. Couldn't he see that? He walked beside her, matching her pace as they walked through the forest. David was ahead of them.

"Please," Robin said. "Look at me, please."

"We need to find the castle," she didn't know what else to say. He was too close. She could feel herself wanting to give in, wanting to just look at his stupid, handsome face.

"Regina."

"What do you want?" she asked, still not looking at him. She found herself quickening her pace a bit more.

"Can we please talk?"

"We are talking."

"Regina."

"Stop saying my name. I'm right here."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened?' You were there last night, weren't you?"

"Yes, but –"

"Then you know what happened."

"Regina."

That was it. She's had enough. She stopped walking and told David to go ahead and that she and Robin will catch up. She turned to finally look at him. "What do you want?"

"I…" he sighed heavily. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"What happened? I thought we ended on good terms? Why are you back to avoiding me?"

"You just said it," Regina was frustrated. "We ended it. It's done. I don't know what else you want from me!"

"Look, Regina," he said as he cradled her face in his hands. "I made a mistake."

"What?"

"Marian and I –"

"Stop," she pulled away from his hands on her face.

"Regina, listen to me. I –"

"No, stop it. You don't get to do this to me!"

"I made a mistake, Regina. Please listen to me."

"That's not the point! You chose her. You can't just change your mind whenever you feel like it, Robin."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"Can we please talk? Not now. Tonight, after we search for the castle."

"Robin…"

"Please?"

"What about Marian?"

"I'm going to talk to her."

She looked at him, eyes boring into his, trying to figure out what she really felt about him. She wanted so much to give in, to take what she wanted, but she didn't want to end up empty-handed again. Still, he said he was going to talk to Marian. That was something, right?

"Fine," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Meet me at my house after you talk to Marian."

She walked away without a word. She can't believe she's putting her heart out on the line again. Could this finally be her happy ending?

* * *

Hook could hear Emma and Snow whispering about him. They're not as subtle as they thought they were. "I can hear you both, you know?"

"Hook," Snow said with a smile. "I think you and Regina would make a cute couple."

Hook groaned and rolled his eyes, "Good to know."

"Hey, I'm sure she'll learn to like you back!" she said. _How can she be so optimistic_?

"I think she already does," Emma smirked.

"Can we not talk about it?" he huffed. "Please?"

"Why are you so…" Emma paused.

"So what?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You just seem really sad about it."

"I'm not sad about it," he sighed. "I'm just… I don't even know."

"Look," Snow stopped him and stood right in front of him. "I'm sure Regina will come around at some point. She's going to see how much you care for her."

"Well, she's not going to see it if she's with Robin."

"Robin left Marian?" Snow asked, shock written all over her face.

"It seemed like he was going to," he let out a humorless laugh. "He told me this morning he made a mistake."

"Hook…" Emma said sadly.

"It's alright," he said, waving his hook, dismissing the subject. "Maybe it wasn't just meant to be. He _is_ her soul mate, after all." He paused for a moment, not knowing what else to say. "I don't even know why I'm telling you both this. How did you do that?"

"Oh, you know," Emma laughed. "Women powers."

"Come on, walk faster, both of you," Snow ordered as she quickened her pace. "We need to find the castle."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** 2 of 3 updates :)

* * *

They've been walking for about four hours now, with occasional breaks, and they still haven't found the castle. Hook was starting to wonder whether or not the magic carpet ride was all a dream after all. "Look, I think we should head back."

"Hook's right," Snow nodded. "Besides, I'm freezing!"

"Alright," Emma said. "We could probably continue the search tomorrow."

"I don't know about you, but I'm rather exhausted. Do you mind using your magic to send us back into town?" Hook asked Emma nicely.

Emma looked unsure, "I… I don't know…"

"Come on, Emma," Snow smiled. "You opened a portal. I'm pretty positive you can do this."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. White smoke surrounded them, and the next thing he knew, they were inside Granny's. He was surprised to see David already there. He searched the diner for Regina and saw her sitting in a booth drinking tea with Henry right beside her. She looked a bit worried, but she was smiling at something Henry was telling her. When Henry left to go talk to Emma, he made his way towards the Queen.

"Hey," he greeted as he sat across from her.

She was staring right through him, obviously deep in thought. She was absentmindedly tapping her fingers on the table. He brought her out of her thoughts when he placed a hand on top of hers. She jumped and pulled her hand away. "Hook."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she shrugged. "Did you find anything useful?"

"No," he said. "You?"

"She shook her head, disappointed. "I don't understand because Storybrooke isn't a big town. It's strange that we haven't found it yet."

He looked around the diner and noticed that Robin was nowhere to be seen. "Regina, where's Robin?"

"I left him in the woods to freeze."

"Regina!" he scolded. "Wha–"

"Relax," she laughed. "He went home right after we got back."

There was something in her posture and eyes that told him something was going on, but he didn't want to fluster her with questions. She'll talk to him when she wants to.

They were silent for a while, just observing whatever was happening in the diner when Regina spoke again. "Are you alright in your ship?"

Hook was caught off guard by her question. "What?"

"I mean," she sat up straight. "The winter is probably going to make it harder for you to live there."

"I don't live in my ship anymore."

"Oh."

"I traded it for a bean," he wanted to tell her that he did it for her, so she could have Henry back, but he settled for an easier explanation. "To get to Emma and Henry, so she could save this town."

"Are you staying with Emma, then?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Why does everyone think she and I have a thing?" he asked. "And to answer your question, I actually have a room here at Granny's."

"To answer yours," she raised a brow. "You can't actually think you have been discreet with your affections for Emma. You literally flirt with her anytime you're around her," she laughed.

"I have not!"

"Whatever," she said as she looked at the clock and continued to tap her fingers nervously at the table.

Hook watched her closely, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," she said. "I said I was."

"You just seem nervous," he said slowly, not wanting to push it. "What's going on, Regina?"

"Nothing."

"Look, we've been friends for –" he paused and pretended to think deeply. "Two days," Regina laughed. "I think I've earned the right to know what's troubling you."

Regina looked at him skeptically before sighing heavily, "It's Robin."

"What about him?"

"I… don't really know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want to do?"

"Drink tea," she laughed. "But I should get going."

"Do you want me to talk you home?" he asked as he stood up from the booth.

"I can manage," she smiled as she put her coat on. "I have magic, remember?"

"Right," he nodded. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Hook."

She went over to Henry and hugged him good bye and left the diner. Hook sat back down, sighing, and troubled. There are moments where he really thinks he has a chance with Regina but she's too caught up on Robin to even see him. He needs to find a new hobby, otherwise, he'll just drown in his own misery. He stood up and went to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Rough day?" Granny asked as she put his drink in front of him.

Hook chuckled humorlessly, "Aye."

* * *

Regina immediately started cleaning up the mess they made earlier that day. She can't help but smile at how great it felt to have breakfast with Henry again. It's been so long since she's felt this way. She was so happy he could finally see that she loved him more than anything.

After loading up the dishwasher, she went up to her room to change into more comfortable clothing. After that, she went back downstairs and poured herself a drink, and went into the living room. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was. She checked the clock – 8:30. It was still early. Robin's probably still talking to Marian. She turned the TV on so she can distract herself from her thoughts, but she ended up drifting off to sleep.

* * *

She woke up around 7:30 in the morning. Her neck was aching from the uncomfortable position she fell asleep in. Sadness washed over her whole body when she realized that Robin never came. She should've known what a fool she was for believing they could have a second chance at it. Maybe he changed his mind again, but even she deserved more than this. She realized that there could be a number of reasons why he never came, but that doesn't matter anymore. She couldn't set herself up for this kind of pain again.

Her phone rang and saw it was Henry calling. She answered it immediately. "Henry," she yawned.

" _Did I wake you?_ "

"No, sweetheart."

" _Good. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab breakfast with me at Granny's?_ "

"I would love to."

" _Meet me in 10?_ "

"How about I come pick you up from Emma's and we can walk there together?"

" _I'm actually here already. Emma dropped me off this morning._ "

"Is everything okay?"

" _Yeah, she just needed to do some paperwork at the station, and I didn't want to stay in there the whole day so I asked her if I could spend the day with you instead… since we didn't get a chance to do that yesterday._ "

"Oh, that would be lovely, Henry. I'll be there soon, okay?"

" _Okay. I love you._ "

"Love you, too," she hung up and went to go get dressed, Robin still on her mind.

She walked into Granny's with a heavy heart. Her mind was still looking for possible reasons as to why Robin never showed up. Henry saw her and beckoned her to sit beside him in a booth, to which she happily obliged.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetie," she smiled. "How are you?"

"Hungry," he said as his stomach made a growling noise.

Regina chuckled and called Ruby to take their orders. She and Henry settled for Granny's delicious French toast and hot chocolate.

"So, what did you do all day yesterday?" she asked while they waited for their food.

"Nothing much," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It was a good thing I brought my video games with me because I would have died of boredom."

"You are such a drama queen," she joked and laughed.

Not a few minutes later, Ruby came back with their food. Henry was already licking his lips in anticipation. As soon as Ruby set his plate down, he devoured his food on the spot.

"Slow down, Henry," Ruby laughed. "Is there anything else I can get you guys?"

"I think we're all set, Ruby," Regina said. "Thank you."

She watched Henry with a big smile on her face. Her boy was growing up so fast. Her heart stopped when she heard a familiar accented voice greet Granny from behind her. She turned to look behind, and saw Robin, Marian, and Roland. She couldn't take her eyes off of Robin, which was a bad idea because at that moment, he looked her directly in the eyes. She quickly turned around, wanting nothing more than to just fade away.

"Henry," she said quickly as she stood up. "I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

She didn't even wait for an answer. She just got up and headed towards the back. She saw Robin follow her from the corner of her eye. She quickened her pace. She tried to open a few doors with no luck. She just wanted to get out of there. Just when she thought she would have to face the inevitable, Hook came out of his room.

"Reg–" she pushed him back inside and closed the door behind them. "What are you –"

"Shut up," she hissed. She put her ear by the door, listening to Robin calling out her name.

"Regina…" Hook whispered behind her.

"I said shut up."

She could hear Robin huff out a frustrated sigh and walk back towards the diner. _That was close. Now, I just have to avoid him forever_. She groaned and rested her forehead on the door. She could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Regina," Hook came closer to her. "What's the matter?"

She sighed and turned around. She tried to put into words what she felt but nothing came out of her. She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. She then felt herself being pulled into a hug by Hook. She was surprised by the contact, but if she was being honest… she really didn't mind.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled against his chest.

"I don't really know," he said. "Isn't this what friends do?"

"I wouldn't know," she laughed through her tears. "I never really had one before."

She let Hook hold her for a while, realizing that she enjoyed the warmth he was giving her. She suddenly remembered that Henry was waiting for her and pulled away from the embrace.

"Henry's waiting for me," she told him. "Would you… like to join us for breakfast?"

Hook flashed her a big smile. "I would love to."

It was only then that Regina realized Hook was actually _very_ handsome. His hair was a bit messy, but it still looked great nonetheless. _What was she thinking?_

Hook cleared his throat, bringing her out of her thoughts. She blushed slightly, having been caught staring at him. He didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, he seemed rather happy about it.

Regina was relieved when Robin wasn't in the diner anymore. She sat back down across from Henry, and Hook sat beside her. Henry gave both of them a weird look.

"What?" she asked.

He acted innocent and shrugged, "Nothing."

Regina offered Hook half of her breakfast since she didn't feel like finishing it all but Hook refused and ordered his own. "I'm very hungry," he said sheepishly.

Regina rolled her eyes and ate her food. It was only 8:15 in the morning and she's already feeling pathetic for running away from Robin like that. Today is going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** 3 of 3 updates :)

* * *

Hook was about ready to get some food into his tummy when he was suddenly pushed back inside his room. Regina looked like she was running away from something, which got him worried.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up!"

"Regina…"

"I said shut up."

He saw her put her ear by the door. He heard feet shuffling and someone calling out for her. It took him a while to realize who that voice belonged to. She as hiding from Robin. He wanted to laugh at how childish she was acting right now, but he knew that this was terrifying her. He wondered what exactly happened yesterday that made Regina hide from him.

"Regina," he said as he came closer. "What's the matter?"

She sighed and turned around. He could see forming in her eyes. She looked vulnerable right now. He had no idea what to do, so he pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled against his chest.

"I don't really know," he said nervously. He also hoped Regina didn't feel how fast his heart was beating. "Isn't this what friends do?"

"I wouldn't know. I never really had one before."

He reveled at the fact that she was letting him hold her like this. He could hear her sniffling and taking deep breaths every now and then. After a while, she pulled away rather harshly.

"Henry's waiting for me," she informed him as she looked up into his eyes. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

He could literally jump for joy right now, "I would love to."

She was staring at him like he was some kind of wonder. Her eyes were focused on his face, as if she were on a daze. He cleared his throat, bringing her out of her thoughts. She quickly turned around to head for the door but he didn't miss the slight blush on her cheeks. He smirked. He knew his good looks would do him a favor one way or another.

As they walked back to the diner, he could feel Regina tense up. He knew she was trying to compose herself. She sighed as if the weight on her shoulders have been lifted. He knew it was probably because Robin was no longer there.

He sat beside Regina, and across from Henry. Henry gave them a weird look prompting Regina to ask what the matter was. He simply shrugged his shoulders and said that it was nothing. When Regina looked down at her food though, Henry gave him a wink and a thumbs up. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the young lad.

Regina offered him half her breakfast, claiming she couldn't eat it all, but he was really hungry and he didn't like French toast, so he ordered his own food. This caused Regina to roll her eyes. They ate breakfast quietly. Regina was merely playing with her food. This morning obviously is taking a toll on her.

After a while, when the diner was getting busier, Regina pulled out some cash from her purse enough to cover for the three of them.

"I can pay for my own food, Regina," he insisted as he buried his hand in his pocket, looking for some cash.

"You don't even have a job," she said. "How are you even paying for a room at Granny's?"

"It's actually Emma's room. She gave me the keys the other day when she found her own place."

"Where did you stay before that?"

"I bunked with Smee."

Regina laughed. "So you and Smee were roommates?"

"What's so funny about that?" he asked grumpily.

"Nothing," she chuckled as her laughter died out. "Emma is looking for a new deputy."

"Yes," he raised his brows. "She did mention that the other day."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Well? Do you want the job or not?"

"You mean –"

"Yes, Hook," she smiled a little. "It isn't that complicated. I'm offering you the job."

"Uh, sure," he hesitated. "Although… I don't think I'm quite qualified to act as deputy."

"Don't sell yourself short," she told him softly. "Besides, you get to spend your days with Emma."

"If that's the only reason why you offered me the –"

"Will you relax?" she hissed. "I offered you the job because I know you could do it."

He sighed, nodding. "Does Emma know?"

"Not yet," she said. "We'll stop by the station before I spend the day with Henry."

And with that, the three of them walked to the station. Regina and Henry were walking ahead of Hook. Regina was the happiest when she's with her son. He felt himself smile when he heard Regina laugh out loud at something Henry had said. He was used to spending the past few days with Regina that it saddens him that today could be different. She wanted to spend time with Henry and who was he to intrude?

Emma was half asleep when they got to the station.

"I'm glad the sheriff is hard at work today," Regina announced as she entered the room.

Emma jumped and almost knocked her coffee mug down, causing Henry to laugh.

"Busted," Henry laughed harder.

"R – Regina," Emma stuttered as she tried to compose herself. "Is everything okay? What are you doing here?"

"I," Regina grabbed Hook's arm and led him in front of Emma. "Brought you a new deputy."

Hook flashed a charming smile towards Emma. "Hello, Swan," he greeted.

"Hook?" Emma looked back and forth between him and Regina. "Really?"

"What's wrong with Hook?"

"Nothing!" Emma said quickly, standing up.

"That's settled then," Regina looked at him. "You can start today. Emma will help you through the first few weeks," she then looked at them back and forth. "And I expect you two to behave. No monkey business.

"Really, Regina?" Emma sighed tiredly. "Thank you, though. I actually found one yesterday, but I could sure use another one."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Who did you hire?"

Emma stiffened at the question, and Hook realized why because at the same exact moment, Robin's voice echoed through the station.

"Good morning, Emma," he greeted.

He saw Regina turn around and Robin stop on his tracks. "Regina."

Regina looked back at Hook and then at Emma. "I see that everything is settled so I'm going to head out…" she turned around and bumped into Robin.

"Regina," he said as Regina stepped back. "Can we please talk?"

"Henry and I –"

"Mom," Henry interrupted. "I can wait here with Hook and Emma."

Regina nodded and looked at Robin with nervous eyes. Robin grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her out into the hallway, leaving Emma, Henry, and a slightly jealous Hook.

"So…" Emma said, trying to diffuse the obvious tension in the room.

"Robin's the other deputy?" Hook asked.

"Yes," she groaned as she sat on her desk. "I asked him last night, but I could really use another one. Do you still want the job?"

Hook didn't really know if he wanted a job… but it's not like he had a hobby or anything. He usually just sits on his ship, drink rum, go on adventures… but it's different here in Storybrooke _and_ his beloved ship is long gone. He couldn't just sit around Granny's and wait for some crisis to happen. Maybe this job will do him some good. "I do want this job."

"Great," Emma hopped off her desk. "You need to get rid of that outfit though."

"What's wrong with it?" Hook asked defensively.

"Nothing!" Emma laughed. "It's just… Aren't you tired of wearing the same thing every day?"

"I suppose you have a point…" he sat down on the chair beside Henry.

"My mom loves shopping," Henry said. "Maybe she can take you out to get some clothes."

* * *

Regina was already making a plan to run away from Robin again. She just couldn't deal with this right now, but she knew the more she avoided him, the worse everything was going to get.

"Robin," she said as she pulled away from his grasp. "Can we please just get this over with?"

"Regina…" he breathed. "I'm so sorry about last night."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Then why didn't you show up?"

"Marian and I talked…"

"And?"

"I told her everything."

Her heart was beating frantically. Does this mean they could be together again? Did Marian actually release him from their vows?

"I'm… sorry."

"Stop saying that," she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I…" he reached for her hands, but she quickly pulled them away. "She wants us to try to make things work between us and I…"

"So you've changed your mind," she said, anger rising. "Again."

"This isn't easy for me, Regina."

"And you think it is for me?" Tears were now falling freely. "I let you go, Robin. I let you go because you told me she was your wife and you couldn't leave her and I understood. Then you come back and tell me that you've made a mistake. You got my hopes up and now you're saying you've changed your mind again? What the hell, Robin?"

He was silent for a long time. She couldn't take it anymore, so she walked away but Robin grabbed her arm. "Regina…"

"Please let go of me."

"Please –"

"Let me go," she said quietly, trying so hard for her voice not to break. "Please."

He did. She composed herself, wiping her tears, and made herself look presentable again before she went back inside. She entered the room with a smile, hoping her sad mood wouldn't be noticed by Henry, who she really was looking forward to spending the day with.

"Hey mom," Henry smiled.

"Hey sweetie," she said as she approached him. "Ready to go?"

"Actually…" he gave her a shy smile. "I was wondering if you could take me clothes shopping. I'm starting to grow out of my clothes."

"What are you talking about?" Emma said. "I just bought –"

"Hook can come with us!" Henry said quickly, interrupting her. He then widened his eyes and that shushed Emma up. "He needs new clothes, too."

Regina didn't miss the wink he gave Hook or the smirk Emma had. What were they up to?

"The lad was just kidding, Regina," Hook said.

Regina heard Robin come back into the room. She refused to look at him right now so she considered Henry's request. She looked Hook from head to toe. "Henry's right," she said. "You really do need new clothes."

"What is wrong with my clothes?" Hook whined.

"Well, you can't be wearing –"

"The same clothes every day," he rolled his eyes. "I know. I know."

"He'll start tomorrow, then," Regina told Emma. "With his new clothes."

"Of course," she laughed. "Have fun shopping."

"Good day, Emma," she smiled at the blonde. She turned around to find Robin staring at her. "Robin," she said without even looking at him and left, Hook and Henry in tow.


End file.
